


Vzpomínky

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, More tags later
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>/ /Předem bych se ráda omluvila, protože tato kapitola (obzvlášť její konec), je krapet uspěchaný. Jde o to, že se mi trochu zastavil děj a musela jsem se v něm konečně nějak posunout, jelikož se blížíme ke konci. Doufám, že mě za to nezbijete...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nad Ikebukurem se ozval až příliš známý výkřik, který byl následován smíchem.

"Haha, zase jsi minul, Shizu-chan~ Měl by ses víc snažit!!" houkl Izaya se špatně skrývaným nadšením.

"Zemři! Zemři! Zemři!" řval vzteky rudý Shizuo. Vyrval ze země silniční značku a bez sebemenšího zaváhání ji vrhl na poskakujícího Izayu.

Informátor se ladně vyhnul. Poslal Shizuovi vzdušný polibek, než se rozběhl za roh na další ulici.

"Izayo!!" zařval Shizuo, který ho rychle následoval.

Jakmile Izaya zahlédl Akabayashiho u černého auta, zamířil k němu. Hry s Shizuou si opravdu užíval, ale práci dával přednost. Přeci jen byla důležitější.

Úsměv, který se držel Izayovi na tváři náhle zmizel a nahradilo ho šokované překvapeí, když Akabayashi proti němu zdvihl zbraň a aniž ba zaváhal, zmáčkl spoušť.

Po výstřelu se nad ulicí rozhostilo ticho. Nikdo zpřihlížejících se neodvážil pohnout. Vlastně to ani nedokázali.

Akabayashi, stále bez známky nějakého zájmu, skolnil zbraň a otevřel dveře auta.

Izaya udělal pomalý váhavý krok, než se ohlédl na Shizuu, který stál kousek za ním. Z hlavy mu náhle vytryskl proud krve a on se s heknutím svalil na zem.

V tu chvli by šlo slyšet i padnutí špendlíku do hromady peří.

Izaya nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od Shizuova ležícího těla.

"Orihara-san." ozval se Akabayashi, čimž prolomil tíživé ticho.

Izaya po něm šlehl pohledem. Netušil kde se v něm probral takový vztek. "Kurva, Akabayashi!! Co jsi to sakra udělal?!"

"Ikebukuru to jen prospěje."

"Cože?!"

"Měl by jsi být vděčný. Taky jsem mohl zastřelit tebe." pokrčil rameny Akabayashi.

Izaya se celý naježil. Chystal se na Akabayashiho vychrlit spoustu nadávek, ale ten to poznal a proto mu skočil do řeči.

"Shiki tě chce vidět."

Ve stejnou chvíli se objevili Tom a Vorona, kteří je po celou dobu nahánění následovali. Pohled na Shizuu jim doslova vyrazil dech. Vypadali jako by se zastavili v čase. Pro ně se rozhodně ve snaze pochopit pravdu zastavil celý svět.

"Ale to nevysvětluje proč jsi zabil Shizuu!!" vyjel Izaya podrážděně.

"Protože ty toho očividně nejsi schopen." odsekl Akabayashi. "Město je z vás už unavené. Někdo se do toho musel vložit."

"Shizuo-sempai!!" vyhrkla náhle Vorona. Její starostlivý výkřik donutil Izayu se ohlédnout.

Vorona klečela u Shizui, který se s mručením snažil alespoň posadit, ale bez pomoci mu to moc nešlo.

Všichni přítomni na něho zírali. Vždť byl střelen do hlavy! Jakto, že se může hýbat?! Jakto, že žije!!

"... Ty jsi opravdu monstrum, Shizu-chan." zamumlal Izaya s lehkým pousmáním. Poté zatáhl Akabayashiho do auta a donutil řidiče odjet, dřív než by Akabayashiho napadlo zareagovat další kulkou.

Cestou k Shikimu mlčeli. Pouze jednou promluvili a to když Izaya vysvětloval, že Shizuu před Akabayashim nezachránil. Chce pro něho mnohem horší konec, který protrpí a ne takovou ránu z milosti.

 

*-*

 

Už uběhly dva týdny od toho co byl Shizuo postřelen. Celou tu dobu strávil u Shinry doma.

Doktor z něho nespouštěl pohled, ale nic zvláštního u něho nezaznamenal. Byl to opravdu zázrak, že Shizuo přežil bez jakýchkoliv následků.

Shinra mu zrovna obvazoval ránu, když se Shizuo zeptal, zda už může domů.

"Jsi si jistý?" zaváhal Shinra. "Co když někde venku zkolabuješ?"

"Cítím se opravdu dobře." ujistil ho Shizuo.

Shinra dovázal obvaz, který omotal Shizuovi přes čelo kolem hlavy. Pozoroval svou práci, aniž by ho pustila vráska, která se utvořila při zamračení.

"Vezmu si taxíka a až dorazím domů, tak ti zavolám." řekl Shizuo.

"... No dobře. Ale celý týden mi budeš volat, ano?!Dvakrát za den. Ráno a večer!" přikázal Shinra. Bylo zvláštní ho vidět tak vážného.

Shizuo nemohl nesouhlasit.

Shinra vybavil Shizuu několika léky, s tím že je musí pravidelně brát, než ho tedy pustil.

"Střelení do hlavy není žádná sranda. Kdyby tě tam třeba jen krátce bodlo zavolej. I kdyby byly dvě ráno." dodal Shinra u taxíka, který zavolal, jelikož Celty ani Shooter nebyli doma.

Shizuo to odkýval, ale myšlenkami byl už jinde. Shinra se vrátil do domu, když Shizuo nastoupil.

"Tak kam to bude?" zeptal se přátelsky taxikář.

"Domů, do Shinjuka." odpověděl Shizuo. Když dodal přesnou adresu, uvelebil se v sedačce.

 


	2. Chapter 2

V Izayově apartmánu probíhalo relativní ticho. Izaya seděl na svém obvyklém místě a věnoval se počítači a notebooku. Namie sedící u svého stolu sepisovala a přeposílala emaily Izayovi, aby s nimi mohl následně pracovat. 

Nemluvili. Namie na to neměla (ostatně jako vždy) náladu a Izaya neměl zrovna potřebu do své společnice vrtat a vytáčet ji. 

Do tohoto pracovního ticha, které trvalo už opravdu dlouho se ozval zvuk, když se otevřely vchodové dveře.

Izaya překvapeně zvedl hlavu. "Čekáme někoho?" zeptal se směrem k Namie, ale ta jen zavrtěla hlavou. 

"Jsem zpátky!" ozvalo se z chodby.

Informátor se naježil, když poznal Shizuův hlas. Barva tváře prozradila, že ho poznala i Namie. Oba překvapeně zírali na Shizuu, který se objevil ve dveřích. 

"Promiň, že mi to tak trvalo, ale Shinra mě nechtěl pustit, ta... Oh Namie-san, vy jste ještě tady?" podivil se Shizuo, když zaznamenal její přítomnost. 

"eh?" bylo vše co ze sebe dostala. 

"... Shizu-chan?"

"Já promiň... potřebuji si lehnout." S těmi slovy zamířil do ložnice. 

"Huh..?!" Izaya byl opravdu zaskočen. Nedokázal ze sebe dostat nic smysluplného.

"Oh a abych nezapomněl." vyhrkl Shizuo. "Zavoláš Shinrovi, že už jsem dorazil? Slíbil jsem, že se ozvu, až dorazím domů."

Izaya a Namie v tichosti pozorovali zívajícího blonďáka, který zmizel na chodbě. 

"Co to..?" Izaya zvedl ruku a štípl se do tváře. Nebyl to sen.

"Je čas jít domů." vyhrkla Namie. Při těch slovech prudce vstala.

"Cože?! Namie, přece teď neodejdeš!" 

"Teď je právě perfektní čas k odchodu. Nehodlám být u toho, až se probere... nebo cokoliv dalšího, co by se mohlo stát." odsekla Namie. 

"No tak..!" houkl za ní Izaya, ale tak nějak mu její přítomnost byla ukradená. I když na druhou stranu v tuhle chvíli... Co tady sakra Heiwajima chce?!

Izaya se ani nesnažil zastavit Namie, za kterou práskly vchodové dveře. Rychle si to namířil za Shizuou. Našel ho v ložnici natáhlého na posteli. Stihl odhodit motýlka, vestu a rozepnout dvo knoflíky košile, než upadl do spánku.

"Shizu-chan!" houkl Izaya. 

Bez reakce.

"Shizu-chan! Hej Shizuo!!"

Shizuo nezareagoval ani na kopnutí. Jen ležel a spokojeně spal. 

Podrážděný Izaya vytáhl jeden z mnoha telefonů a rychle si našel Shinrovo číslo.

 _"Oh Izayo, od tebe jsem hovor nečekal."_ ozval se Shinra. 

"Jestli hodláš mluvit s Shizuou, tak si pojď probudit!" zasyčel Izaya.

_"Cože? Co tím myslíš?"_

"Shizuo, ten primitivní idiot, nakráčel mi sem, do mého bytu!"

 _"Vážně?"_ Shinra špatně skryl pobavený zájem.

"Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč mám toho neandrtálce v posteli?!"

 _"Kde že je?"_ podivil se Shinra. Z jeho podtónu šla poznat narážka na dvojsmysl.

"Hele nedělej si z toho srandu! Okamžitě sem pojď!" vyštěkl Izaya, než ukončil hovor. Ještě se pokusil probudit Shizuu, ale s neúspěchem se odebral zpět k počítači. 

 

*-*

 

"Cítím se opravdu v pořádku." řekl trochu zmatený Shizuo.

"Můžeš mi říct jméno tvé sestry?"

"Já nemám sestru. Jen mladšího bratra, jmenuje se Kasuka."

Shinra se podrbal ve vlasech. 

Večer se mu Shizuu nepodařilo probudit a tak ho za pomoci Celty odvezl k sobě. Izaya odmítal, ale nakonec byl donucen přijmout nabídku, aby odjel s nimi. Teď seděl v Shinrově obýváku, pil čaj a podezíravě si prohlížel Shizuu.

"Dobře..."

"K čemu ty otázky?" skočil Shinrovi do řeči Shizuo.

"Tak třeba proto...!"

"Izayo!" okřikl ho Shinra. "Počkej tady Shizuo a ty pojď se mnou."

Izaya neochotně následoval Shinru do jeho ložnice.  "Co se děje?"

"Jde o to... Shizuovi ta kulka změnila vzpomínky."

"To jsem pochopil." zavrčel Izaya. "I když netuším odkud zná Namie. Ten idiot měl vždy špatnou paměť na jména."

"Ale ty vzpomínky se týkají pouze tebe."

"Rád mu je připomenu." ušklíbl se Izaya. Přitom si to zamířil pryč z ložnice. 

"Izayo, počkej! O tom jsem chtěl mluvit." zastavil ho rychle Shinra. "Nejsem si jistý, co by s ním udělala pravda, kdyby jsi to na něj vychrlil. Mohl by jsi ho na to postupně a opatrně připravit?"

Izaya na něho překvapeně zíral. "... Takže podle tebe mu mám lhát dokud mu neřeknu pravdu? Nechat ho u sebe a... Cože to přesně?"

"Lhát a předstírat pro tebe není problém, ne? Já osobně s toho nejsem nadšený, ale ta pravda by mu mohla pokazit něco v hlavě."

"Tak proč to neuděláme?" prohodil Izaya se zájmem.

"Izayo, prosím."

"On je moje nemesis!" vyjel po něm Izaya. "A místo toho si myslí, že jsme partneři! Je mi jedno co se s ním stane!"

"... Buď na něj hodný."

Izaya zavrtěl hlavou. "Víš, co? Prostě ho odveď k němu domů."

"Ale no tak, Izayo..."

Izaya ho už nevnímal. Otočil se na patě a velice rychle opustil byt, aniž by reagoval na Shizuovo oslovení. 

"Co se stalo?" otočil se Shizuo na Shinru.

Shinra tiše pozoroval Shizuovu starostlivou tvář. "Práce..." řekl nakonec. "Teď pojď, odvezu tě domů."

 

*-*

 

"Proč jsi mě přivezl sem?" zeptal se Shizuo, když se zastavili před jedním domem.

"... Jelikož tady bydlíš." řekl Shinra. Nenapadla ho dost dobrá lež a proto se rozhodl pro pravdu. "Máš tady všechny své věci a ..."

"Víš přece, že jsem tady jen tehdy, pokud se nepohodnu s Iza... On je naštvaný? Co jsem udělal?!" vyhrkl náhle Shizuo a začal v kapse lovit telefon. 

"Shizuo, počkej, on ti to nezvedne." zavrtěl hlavou Shinra.

Shizuo zaváhal, než opět schoval telefon. "To je pravda... Lepší bude si to vyříkat do očí."

"Co? Shizuo, poč..!" Shinra zmlkl, jelikož Shizuo už stejně utekl. Vzal si svůj telefon, aby informoval Izayu.

 _"Co je?"_ ozval se podrážděný Izayův hlas. 

"Shizuo jde k tobě. Snažil jsem se ho zastavit, ale... Buď na něj hodný. Kvůli mně."

_"Kvůli tobě, huh?"_

"Izayo, prosím. Já vím, nemáš ho rád, ale my ho nechceme ztratit." Shinra se odmlčel. "Přece nechceš přijít o svojí oblíbenou hračku."

Izaya mlčel. Po chvíli, aniž by se rozloučil, ukončil hovor. 

Shinra poté zamířil domů. Nic jiného stejně nemohl udělat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tikot hodin bylo to jediné, co přerušovalo jinak hrobové ticho v Izayově apartmánu.

Po rozhovoru s Shinrou stál informátor u svého stolu, o který se zapíral dlaněmi. Hlavu, ve které mu obvykle lítal jeden nápad za druhým, měl nyní svěšenou a kompletně prázdnou.

Izaya nedokázal myslet na nic. Věděl, že jeho nemesis tady bude každou chvíli, ale on přesto nic nedělal. Vlastně nevěděl jak se připravit.

"Buď na něj hodný..." zamumlal Shinrova slova s nechutí.

Přetvářet se, to Izaya uměl. Ale hrát si na něco takového před Shizuou?!

Další myšlenka na vyřešení situace mu vyklouzla, aniž by ji stačil vůbec zaznamenat.

Do tohoto ticha se ozval hlasitý zvuk, když Shizuo prudce rozrazil dveře. Byl až zázrak, že zůstali nasazené v pantech.

Izaya se narovnal, aniž by na sobě dal poznat, jak moc se přitom lekl. Sotva se otočil čelem ke vchodu, měl kolem sebe omotaného Shizuu.

Blonďák drtil informátora v pevném objetí, zatímco mu do ucha cosi zoufale říkal.

Nejspíš to bylo způsobeno šokem, že mu Izaya nerozuměl. Nebo přesněji, že ho vlastně pořádně neslyšel.

Informátor zíral přes Shizuovo rameno na protější zeď. Přitom měl zorničky rozšířené hrůzou. Ruce se mu jakoby zasekly ve vzduchu, když ho monstrum obejmulo. Ne, opravdu nebyl schopen pohybu.

Shizuův dovětek nejspíš končil otazníkem, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se mu zlomil hlas, to nešlo poznat.

Izaya nechal pomalu klesnout ruce.

Shizuo pevněji stáhl Izayu do objetí. V tu chvíli sebou informátor trhl. Nebylo to proto, že tělo volalo po volnosti, ale jelikož na krku, v místech kde měl Shizuo zabořený obličej, ucítil vlhkost.

"Shizu-chan...?" zamumlal Izaya, když se Ikebukurskému monstru začaly třást ramena.

"Omlouvám se." začal Shizuo nejistě. "... Já... Nevím ce jsem udělal, ale... omlouvám se. Prosím, nebuď na... na mě naštvaný..." Shizuo se doslova zajíkal ve vzlycích. Dalo mu opravdu práci, aby mu bylo vůbec rozumnět.

Izaya mlčel. S rukama stále svěšenýma podél těla, jen zíral na zeď za Shizuovými zády. Tvářil se nezaujatě až lhostejně, což si sám ani moc neuvědomoval. V jeho hlavě to ale vířilo.

Shizuo, Ten Shizuo mu brečel na rameni!!

Díky tomu se v Izayovi objevili pocity, o kterých ani nevěděl, že je má. Strašný pocit, ale na druhou stranu...

Izaya se zhluboka nadechl, aby se sebral. Poté, celkem snadno, což nečekal, od sebe odstrčil Shizuu.

Ta Ikebukurská hromádka neštěstí se tvářila opravdu kajícně. Izaya tento provinilý výraz u Shizui nikdy neviděl. A teď mu to přišlo líto.

Líto? Pro Izayu něco nového.

'Tsk, tohle je směšné!!' Informátor se zamračil jak na monstrum před sebou tak i na své myšlenky.

"Co si sakra myslíš?! Vrazit takhle k němu do bytu, huh?! A ještě v takovou hodinu..."

"Ale já... já ale..."

"Ne, nechci nic slyšet." zarazil ho Izaya. "Prostě se vrať do Ikebukura."

"Izayo, počkej!" vyhrkl Shizuo, když se k němu informátor otočil zády. Objetím se tiskl na jeho záda.

Izaya se už chystal vymanit z nečekaného pevného sevření, ale místo toho překvapením strnul, když ho Shizuo políbil na zátylek.

Shizuo jemnými polibky zamířil z krku směr rameno, dokud nenarazil na lem trička.  "Byl jsem bez tebe příliš dlouho... Já nechci další odloučenou noc." šeptl Shizuo až příliš blízko Izayova ucha. Teda, příliš blízko podle Izayových měřítek.

Informátor se naježil. Byl rudý až za ušima a nedokázal se toho zbavit. " Přestaň!" vyštěkl. Přitom ho odstrčil.

Shizuo ho překvapeně pozorvoal. Tohle nečekal.

"Fajn! Spi si na gauči, ale ráno tě tady nechci vidět!!" zaprskal Izaya, než zamířil do ložnice. Neměl daleko k tomu, aby se rozběhl, ale chtěl si zachovat alespoň nějakou hrdost.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya nespal dobře. Ze začátku se mu do ložnice snažil dostat Shizuo, nakonec to však naštěstí pro Izayu vzdal, když pochopil, že to myslí vážně. Ještě pár hodin neochotně bděl, než konečně usnul, ale spánek to byl lehký a celkově nic moc. Na druhou stranu, neměl noční můru, které ho v poslední době často probouzely.

Nevrlý Izaya vstal z postele kolem desáté. Zatímco kráčel z koupelny a přemýšlel, kdy naposled se dobře vyspal, nevšiml si Shizui, který šel proti němu.

"Tak Růženka už je vzhůru."

Izaya sebou leknutím trhl. Po ránu potkával pouze Namie, která chodila na jeho žádost do práce brzy, takže Shizuův hluboký hlas ho celkem dost vyděsil.

Shizuo se pousmál. "Snad ses nelekl..."

"Hmpf... Co tady dělaš? Říkal jsem, že tě tady nechci vidět." řekl Izaya podrážděně.

Shizuo zaváhal. "... Shinra je tady." řekl po chvíli ticha.

Informátor se zamračil. "Huh? A jak dlouho?"

"Tak půl hodiny." odhadl Shizuo.

"Proč jste mě nevzbudili?!" zavrčel Izaya. Rychle si to zamířil pryč. Neslyšel Shizuovu odpověď, ale tak nějak mu to bylo stejně jedno.

 

"Doktore Kishitani, Celty není doma, že jste mě navštívil v takovou hodinu?" začal Izaya podrážděně, sotva spatřil Shinru sedět na gauči.

"Na to, že jste tak dlouho spal, máte dost mizernou náladu, Orihara-san. A nemáte krom problému se spánkem i něco s pamětí? Odkdy si mi dva vykáme?"

"Jediný kdo má problém s pamětí je Shizu-chan. Teď vážně, co tady chceš?!"

"Přišel jsem zkontrolovat situaci. Měl jsi informovat Yagiri." upozornil Shinra.

"Proč?"

"Je to důležité, kvůli Shizuovi. Co kdyby řekla něco ve špatnou chvíli?"

"A tohle si nakecal všem?" zeptal se Izaya odměřeně.

"Izayo, přestaň. My všichni máme Shizuu rádi. Ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, pro nás je důležitý a nechceme ho ztratit.

"Takže nejlepší bude, když mu budeme všichni lhát." odsekl Izaya.

"To je zase nálada..." ozvala se Namie.

Izaya se za ní ohlédl.

"Volal Akabayashi. Schůzka se odkládá na středu, prý teď nemají čas." informovala.

Izaya zamyšleně svraštil čelo. "Nemají čas, huh? No, já ty informace nepotřebuju..." mávl nad tím rukou. "...což znamená, že mám volný den."

"To rád slyším." prohodil Shizuo.

Izaya se naježil, jelikož Shizuo stál přímo za ním.

"To bychom mohli někam zajít."

Shinra pracně skryl úsměv, ale koutky mu pocukávaly.

Izaya se prudce otočil čelem k blonďákovi. "Ty... Nemáš být náhodou v práci?!"

"Tom-san volal, že jsem na nemocenské, takže jsem jen tvůj."

Shinra sklopil hlavu. Dalo to fakt práci.

Namie se ani moc nesnažila skrýt rostoucí úsměv.

"B-během nemocenské platí jistá pravidla... tak třeba, že po určitou dobu, musíš být doma!" zamračil se Izaya. "Takže by bylo dobré, kdyby ses vrátil do Ikebukura!"

Shizuo se během chvíle tvářil jako ublížené šťěňátko.

Izayovi se jen tak tak podařilo udržet vážnou tvář.

"Dohodli jsme se s Tanakou, že ten čas může trávit i tady." ozvala se Namie. Lhala, ale zařídit to pro ni nebude problém. Obzvlášť teď, když viděla Izayovu reakci. Tenhle obličej si musí zapamatovat. Bylo to něco mezi strachem a zoufalstvím. Izaya prostě začal ztrácet kontrolu nad situací a to se Namie začalo líbit.

"...Přišel jsem se zeptat, zda nechce někdo čaj." prohodil Shizuo. Opět se tvářil jako předtím, ale stále měl v očích obavy.

"Já ne, jsem již na odchodu." řekl Shinra. Jen zázrakem nevyprskl smíchy.

"Já ano." přikývla Namie.

Izaya cosi zabručel, což Shizuo vzal jako souhlas.  Ještě než odešel do kuchyně, vtiskl Izayovi pusu na čelo.

Informátor chvíli ztrnule stál. Poté se otočil, ale to už Shinra nevydržel a rozesmál se.

"Jsem rád, že se bavíte." zasyčel Izaya.

"Myslela jsem si, že to bude nechutné a že mi tě bude líto, ale... Celkem si to užívám." ušklíbla se Namie, než vyrazila do kuchyně za Shizuou.

"Promiň, promiň, ale... když vás tak vidím... To prostě..."

"Vypadni." zamračil se Izaya. Nesnášel, když se někdo bavil na jeho účet.

"Neboj, už odcházím. Celty dnes vaří a já už se nemůžu dočkat." Shinra se tetelil radostí.

"To abys nepřišel pozdě." pobídl ho Izaya.

"Oh a nezapomeňte přijít na kontrolu." dodal Shinra ve dveřích.

"O čem to mluvíš?"

"MLuvil jsem o tom s Shizuou... Jde jen o běžnou kontrolu."

"A proč u toho musím být já?"

"Jsi přece Shizuův..."

"Nedělej z nás pár!! Jsi snad Karisawa?!"

Shinra se ušklíbl. "Hlavně dorazte včas..."

Izaya za ním zavřel dveře. Ještě chvíli stál na místě, zatímco se sanžil uklidnit. Takhle špatný začátek dne snad ještě nezažil. Nechtěl ani pomyslet na průběh zbytku dne.

Aby toho nebylo málo, k Izayově nelibosti si Shizuo a Namie dobře rozuměly. Izaya si ze začátku myslel, že to Namie jen předstírá na truc jemu, ale postupně si přiznával, že se spletl.

Shizuo ji považuje za dlouholetou kamarádku a Namie si rychle zvykla. Držela se Shinrových pravidel, ale hlavně zjistila, že Shizuo není takové nespolečenské monstrum jak si původně myslela.

Sice ji v hlavě ještě leželo, jak Shizuo onehdy ublížil Seijimu, ale přecházela to. Sledovat  podrážděného Izayu, který je prakticky bezmocný, ji za to stálo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Můžu se na něco zeptat?"

**[Jistě.]**

"Komu všemu nacpal Shinra tu myšlenku do hlavy?"

Celty zaváhala, než začala ťukat do telefonu. **[Kadota, Tanaka a Kasuka. Myslím, že ti jsou jediní.]**

"A ti to nejspíš roznesou dál..." zabručel Izaya.

**[Nelíbí se ti ta myšlenka, že?]**

"A tobě snad jo?!"

Celty zavrtěla helmou. **[Je to ale pro jeho dobro.]**

"Nejsem sice doktor, ale jsem si jistý, že by si rychleji vzpoměl, kdyby už od začátku dělal to co vždy... Měl by být v Ikebukuru, pracovat s Tanakou a Douglanikov a spolu s nimi by měli navštěvovat jemu známá místa." zamumlal Izaya.

Celty se zarazila. **[Mohli bychom to vyzkoušet!]**

"Na to je pozdě. Shizu-chan by se nenechal přemluvit. A ikdyby se vrátil do Ikebukura, budu ho mít nejspíš každý den u dveří..." Izaya se narovnal a aniž by cokoliv dodal, opustil balkon a vrátil se do obýváku, kde seděl Shizuo. Ignoroval jeho výraz a usadil se dál od něj na křeslo.

Byli u Shinry už pár hodin. Izaya plánoval, že se zdejchne, jakmile začne Shinra prohlížet Shizuu, ale Celty mu to překazila. Stáhla ho do rozhovoru a než si to stačil uvědomit, byl Shizuo po prohlídce. Další příležitost s mu již nenaskytla.

S širokým úsměvem vstoupil do místnosti Shinra. "S radostí můžu oznámit, že je Shizuo v pořádku."

Shizuo se s lehkým úsměvem podíval na Izayu. Úsměv byl ale hned pryč, jelikož se Izaya stále mračil.

"Všechno je jak má být. Nenašel jsem žádnou změnu, což je jen dobře." pokračoval nadšeně Shinra.

"Fajn." vyhrkl Izaya, přičemž vstal. "Takže můžeme odejít? Mám ještě něco v plánu, takže..."

**[Cožpak nemáš radost, že je v pořádku?]**

"Ale prosím tě. O Shizu-chana se bát nemusím. Vždyť ještě ani nechytil rýmu, tak proč se stresovat." odsekl Izaya. "Stres prý není dobrý na pleť, i když u tebe..." s těmi slovy zamířil k východu.

Shinra tak tak, že udržel Celty.

Shizuo vstal, poděkoval za jejich čas a poté vyrazil za Izayou. Málem mu ujel i s výtahem.

Trvající ticho přerušil Shizuo až venku. "Ty máš dnes něco v plánu?"

Chvíli trvalo, než Izaya odpověděl. "Ne, nic."

"Ale nahoře jsi říkal..."

"Jen jsem chtěl vypadnout." skočil mu do řeči Izaya. "Začíná mi to lézt na nervy." dodal se zabručením.

"Napadlo mě... když máš tedy to volno..."začal Shizuo váhavě. "Co třeba..."

"Huh?"

"Chtěl bych tě pozvat na večeři." vysvětlil Shizuo s úsměvem.

Izaya se zamyšleně zamračil. Věděl, že tomu neuteče a proto pokrčil rameny se slovy 'a proč ne'. Celkem ho překvapilo Shizuovo nadšení, ale nedal to na sobě znát.

Než zamířili do Shinjuka, zastavili se u Shizui doma, kde si blonďák vzal pár svých věcí.

Doma se Izaya usadil za počítač a dál si svého nového spolubydlícího nevšímal.

"...ještě mě napadlo." pokračoval Izaya do telefonu. "Shizu-chan je znám svou ne zrovna perfektní pamětí na jména. Jak je tedy možná, že zná Namie?"

"Pokud Shizuo její jméno někdy slyšel, má ho v podvědomí a teď při té změně, dá-li se tomu tak říct, si ho prostě vybavil." odpověděl Shinra. Nebyl si jistý, ale byl ochotný tomu věřit.

Izaya si prohrábl vlasy. "Hmm, asi máš pravdu..."

"Izayo, je čas." ozval se Shizuo.

"Omluv mě." zamumlal Izaya, než ukončil hovor, který trval už hodinu. "O čem to mluvíš?"

"Máme jít přece na večeři." připoměl Shizuo.

"Oh..." Izaya se podíval na hodiny. "...Jistě, jdu se obléct." řekl odevzdaně.

Upravený Shizuo nemusel dlouho čekat. Odvedl Izayu do taxíku, které na ně již čekalo před dmem a poté odjeli.

 

*-*

 

Izaya vlastně nečekal nic velkého. Třeba Ruské sushi, ale Shizuo ho zavedl k jedné z lepších restaurecí. Měli zde rezervovaný stůl pro dva. Izaya opravdu zíral.

Zírali i lidé, kteří je viděli pohromědě. Shizuo si jich nevšíml a Izaya to nijak neřešil.

Jídlo bylo vynikající, ale konverzace za moc nestála. Teprve po jídle, když odnesli talíře a přinesli láhev vína, rozpovídali se.

"Myslel jsem, že nepiješ." neodpustil si Izaya.

"Dnes dělám vyjímku." pousmál se Shizuo. Úsměv byl ale náhle pryč a nahradil ho provinilý výraz.

Informátor zpozorněl.

"Víš... Chtěl bych se ti omluvit." Shizuo se chtěl vyhnout jeho pohledu, ale dodal si odvahy a udržel oční kontakt. "Já... Já nevím co se stalo, ale od té nehody jsi podrážděný."

Izaya ztrnul, když Shizuo chytil jednu jeho ruku do svých.

"... Jsi naštvaný a já netuším proč... Jestli jsem něco provedl nebo zapoměl, je mi to opravdu líto."

"Nic si neudělal." dostal ze sebe Izaya tiše. Přitom vysvobodil svou ruku. Chtěl ji stáhnout do klína, ale Shizuo ji opět chytil.

"Tak proč to všechno? Cokoiv udělám nebo řeknu... tvoje reakce je chladná, nepřátelská..."

'Tohle je směšné.' pomyslel Izaya. Tentokrát se už nesnažil ruku odtáhnout. "Je to Shinrova vina... Díky němu mám teď jistý problém."

"Mohu ti s tím nějak pomoct?" vyhrkl Shizuo. Zněl opravdu oddaně. 

Izaya se ušklíbl. Měl opravdu nutkání vyklopit Shizuovi pravdu. O lži, ve které teď žijí, o nenávisti, což je pravý cit mezi nimi,... Jenže ono to nešlo. Nemohl to udělat.

"Prostě si užijme dnešní večer. SShinrou si to vyřídím jindy." řekl nakonec.

Shizuo zaváhal, než přikývl. "Jak myslíš..."

 

 

Kdyby Izayovi někdy někdo řekl, jak dobře se pobaví s Shizuou, aniž by se snažili zabít, vysmál by se dotyčnému do obličeje. Ale měl by pravdu.

Po večeři se šli jen tak projít městem. Ničím významná procházka a přesto se Izaya bavil. I přes svou povahu. Shizuo byl perfektní společník. 

V jednu chvíli Shizuo upozornil na lidi, kteří na ně civěli a že jich nebylo málo, ale Izaya ned tím jen mávl rukou. Někteří hold závidí.

 

 

Domů do Shinjuka dorazili po půlnoci. K Shizuovu překvapení ho ani tentokrát Izaya nechtěl v posteli. Bez vysvětlení, se slovy 'dobrou noc' mu zavřel ložnici před nosem a víc se s ním už nebavil. 

Po včerejší zkušenosti se ani nesnažil dostat dovnitř. S povzdechem zamířil na gauč, který na něj již čekal.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya se prudkým trhnutím a s hlasitým výkřikem dostal do sedu. Byl spocený, celý se chvěl a nedokázal to zastavit.  
"Izayo!" vyhrkl Shizuo, který vrazil do ložnice. Ze začátku ho informátor vůbec nevnímal, dokud si Shizuo nesedl na okraj postele a nestáhl ho do objetí.  
"Shh, je to v pořádku... Byl to jen sen." konejšil ho Shizuo.  
Stále se třesoucí Izaya se k němu tiskl. Obličej přitom zabořil do jeho krku.  
"Byl to jen sen, už je to v pořádku." šeptal Shizuo dokola, zatímco ho hladil po vlasech.  
"...zu-chan..."zakňučel Izaya. Proč je tak hodný? Vždyť by se měl... oh jistě, to ta kulka. Jinak by se přeci nestaral. Niky se nikdo nestaral. Dokonce ani rodiče...  
"Shh, už jsem u tebe. Jsem tady..."  
Izayovi se do očí draly slzy. Ďábel z Shinjuka nikdy nebrečí...! Jenže teď se poprvé cítil být opravdu chtěný. A tenhle pocit ho bolestivě tlačil na hrudi.  
"Donesu ti vodu, ano?"  
"Ne!" vyjekl Izaya, když Shizuo povolil sevření, aby se odtáhl. "Zůstaň..." zaskučel.  
Shizuo ochotně poslechl. Pevněji k sobě informátora tiskl, zatímco ho dál konejšil.  
Izayovi se podařilo po chvíli usnout, což se nikdy nestalo. Vždy když se probudil z noční můry, nezamhouřil oka. Ale teĎ v Shizuově náruči se mu to povedlo.

*-*

Se spokojeným zavrtěním se Izaya probudil. Nikdy se necítil po ránu tak dobře. Ve chvíli, kdy otevřel oči, strnul. 'Co to..!'  
Izaya až šokovaně zíral na Shizuu, který ležel vedle něj. 'Kdy se sem sakra dostal?!' Informátor nadzvedl Shizuovu ruku, kterou měl přes sebe přehozenou a vytáhl se do sedu. Ten pohyb způsobil, že se Shizuo zavrtěl a pevně omotal ruce kolem Izayova pasu.  
Izaya se napřáhl, aby mu vrazil a seřval ho, ale ve stejnou chvíli si vybavil večerní scénu. Po chvíli váhání stáhl ruku a zabořil obličej do dlaní, zatímco se lokty zapřel o kolena.  
'Ze všech lidí... Proč zrovna Shizu-chan?! Musel mě v tom stavu vidět zrovna on?!'  
"Izayo..?" ozval se z jeho klína Shizuo.  
Izaya otevřel oči, ale jinak se nepohnul.  
"Děje se něco?" S tou otázkou se Shizuo vytáhl do sedu a opatrně položil ruku na informátorovo rameno.  
"... Nestarej se." zamumlal Izaya proti dlaním.  
"Co to povídáš... Musím se starat, jde přece o tebe."  
S povzdechem opět zavřel oči, ale ani tentokrát dlaně neodtáhl. Nedokázal by se na společníka podívat.  
V tu chvíli Shizuo pustil jeho rameno. "Udělám ti snídani. Počkej tady." řekl, než mu vtiskl pusu do vlasů a pak opustil ložnici.  
Izayovi chvíli trvalo, než opustil shrbenou polohu na posteli. Rychle na sebe něco hodil a poté zamířil do kuchyně.  
V duchu se mu stále opakovalo - 'Měl jsem to monstrum v posteli! Co mám sakra dělat?! Proč si prostě nemůže vzpomenout a mrštit mnou o zeď?!' - Stále dokola, ve stejném pořadí. Tento nikam nevedoucí myšlenkový pochod se zastavil, když uviděl Namie a Shizuu v kuchyni, jak spolu cosi kuchtí. To že tady byla Namie brzy ráno nebyl důvod překvapení. Šlo o ty jejich úsměvy...  
"Oh Izayo... řekl jsem ti přeci ať zůstaneš v posteli." prohodil Shizuo nespokojeně. Narozdíl od Izayi nezaznamenal významný pohled z Namiiny strany.  
"Jako bych tě hodlal poslechnout." zabručel Izaya.  
"Takže? Jak jste si užili včerejší večer?" přerušila Namie Shizuu, který se chystal zeptat Izayi na vysvětlení jeho poznámky.  
Izaya zpozorněl. 'Jak ta o tom ví?! I když, co se divím, vidělo nás spoustu lidí...'  
"Slíbil jsi, že mě neokradeš o detaily." dodala Namie.  
Shizuo se na ní podíval s úsměvem. "To je pravda."  
Informátor se otočil na patě a odkráčel. Ti dva byli na jeho vkus až moc velcí přátelé. Byl si dokonce jist, že Namie o té večeři věděla mnohem dřív, než on sám.

*-*

"Chci se tě na něco zeptat."  
"Nezaručuji, že dostaneš odpověď." zabručel Izaya. Na to, že se dobře vyspal měl opravdu špatnou náladu.  
Úšklebek byla jediná reakce na jeho poznámku z Namiiny strany. "Chápu, že tě to štve, ale proč mu nedáš šanci? Můžete tvrdit, že jste dostali druhou možnost pro..."  
"Namie." přerušil ji Izaya. "Otázka spíš je, a proč bych to měl sakra dělat?"  
"Protože miluješ lidi."  
"Huh? Co je to za důvod?"  
Namie chvíli tralo, než odpověděla. "Miluješ je všechny, ale co někoho osobně? Ty jsi nikdy..."  
"Co že se tak najednou staráš? Odkdy ty se zajímáš o můj osobní život? Pokud vím, jde ti jen o Seijiho, ne?"  
"Nejde tak o tebe, jako spíš o Heiwajimu... řekněme, že jsem si ho oblíbila..."  
Izaya se krátce zasmál. "Takže jenom kvůli falešné stránce jeho osobnosti chceš, abych si s ním vážně začal?"  
"Když to podáš takhle." pokrčila rameny Namie. "Ale nevím jak moc je falešná..."  
Izaya ignoroval její dodatek. Vlastně ho i trochu děsilo, že si ledová královna oblíbila Shizuu. To stejné monstrum, které ublížilo zbožňovanému bráškovi.  
"No nic, pro dnešek končím." prohodil náhle Namie.  
"Huh?! Jak to?!"  
"Říkala jsem ti včera, že budu končit dřív."  
Izaya zapátral v paměti. "Ne, neříkala."  
"Vážně? ... aha. No, stejně odchází."  
"Ale to přece..!" vyhrkl Izaya, ale Namie už stejně zmizela ve dveřích.  
Informátor osaměl. Ani Shizuo nebyl přítomen. Říkal, že si chce něco zařídit a jemu Izaya v odchodu bránit rozhodně nehodlal.  
"... Dát mu šanci." zabručel Izaya do ticha domu. "Pff, to určitě."  
V myšlenkách se ale vrátil k předchozímu večeru. Pouze v duchu s jistým váháním byl ochoten přiznat, že to monstrum má jisté způsoby a dokáže být společensky přijatelný. Na mysl mu vyplavalo i probuzení uprostřed noci. Shizuova starostlivost... Nikdy to u něj neviděl. Vlastně nikdy neviděl, že by se na něj někdy někdo díval tak starostlivě.  
"Argh! Do háje taky s Namie a Shizuou!"zavrčel si pro sebe Izaya. Chystal se vrátit k práci, když někdo zaklepal. S jistou dávkou neochoty vstal a zamířil ke dveřím, aby otevřel.  
'Jestli Shizu-chan ztratil klíče...' K jeho nelibosti věnovala Namie Shizuovi klíč, aniž by se zeptala na jeho názor! Izaya netušil zda ho chce pouze naštvat nebo si Shizuu vážně oblíbila.   
Zarazil se, když uviděl hosty. Ani jeden z nich nebyl Shizuo, proto nahodil pracovní úsměv. Namie ale neřekla, že by měl mít dneska schůzku... no taky neřekla, že odchází dřív. Ale takto nespolehlivá přece není...  
"Informátor Orihara?"  
Izaya přikývl. S cedulkou na dveřích a s tak profláklým obličejem by se těžko lhalo. Hned na to se vyhnul ruce zatlé v pěst, která mu mířila na obličej. Následovala další rána, ale i před ní Izaya uskočil dozadu. Bohužel se tímto zbavil možnosti zavřít dveře.  
"Chyťte ho!" vyštěkl kdosi z chodby a do Izayova apartmánu vtrhl hlouček mužů.  
Izaya na nic nečekal. Prudce se otočil a zamířil do ložnice, kde se hodlal zabarikádovat a zavolat si o pomoc. Zprvu ho napadlo, že se jim postaví čelem, ale na to jich bylo moc. Izaya může být mrštnější sebevíc, ale stejně by mu to nepomohlo.  
Bohužel se mu nedokonalý plán zvrtl už na začátku. Kdosi z hloučku po něm hodil židlí. Nečekaná rána do noh ho poslala k zemi.  
"No a teď se pobavíme ve vašem stylu." ozval se opět ten hlas.   
Než se stačil Izaya rozhlédnout, aby zjistil o koho jde, dostal tupou ránu do hlavy a tím ztratil vědomí.

*-*

"Namie-san, neruším?"  
 _"Ale kdeže? Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"_  
"Chtěl bych vědět, kde je Izaya. Před půl hodinou jsem přišel domů a on nikde. Napadlo mě, že by jsi mohla vědět, kam šel." vysvětlil Shizuo do telefonu.  
 _"Dnes? No podle plánů by nikam neměl jít..."_  
"Jsi si jistá?"  
 _"Yep... Zavolej mu na jeden z telefonů. Dnes má u sebe ty, které končí šestkou."_ informovala Namie.   
Shizuo zaváhal. "Poslala by jsi mi ty kontakty? Já jsem u sebe v seznamu nenašel jeho jméno."  
 _"Jistě, že. Vydrž chvíli."_  
"Děkuji." vyhrkl ještě Shizuo, než ukončili hovor.  
O chvíli později mu přišla esemeska s několika telefonními čísly. Blonďák věděl, že má Izaya hodně telefonů, ale že tolik...   
Shizuo si je chtěl postupně ukládat, ale k jeho překvapení mu u některých kontaktů vyskočilo, že je již má uložené. O to víc ho překvapilo pod jakými názvy je měl uložené -> Flea, Bastard, Nezvedat, Mrtvý muž, Svině a jiné nadávky.  
Chvíli na to šokovaně zíral, když tu náhle ucítil ostrou bolest v hlavě. Shizuo sykl bolestí. Přitom upustil telefon a dopadl na kolena. Držel se za hlavu, zatímco tiše skuhral. "Co to sakra...!" A jako lusknutím prstů bolest zmizela.  
Shizuo trhavě oddechoval. Trvalo mu, než se vzpamatoval. Ještě se mu ale třásly ruce, když bral telefon z podlahy a vstával.  
Vybral jeden z kontaktů a vytočil ho. Zvonění se ozvalo od Izayova pracovního stolu, ke kterému se Shizuo rychle vydal. Už když uviděl ten černý hadr s bílím chundelatým lemem, pochopil, že je něco špatně. Bez něj by Izaya rozhodně nikam nešel.  
"Namie-san! Myslím, že má Izaya problém!" vyhrkl Shizuo, sotva to Namie zvedla. Zněl starostlivě až zoufale a nejspíš i proto Namie odložila narážky a posměšky na Izayovu adresu. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shinra se znal s Shizuou už od základky, ale ještě nikdy ho neviděl v takovém stavu. Nebyl ani tak naštvaný, jako spíš zoufalý. Šlo na něm poznat, že nespal již několik dní. Nic a nikdo nedokázal přinutit Shizuu, aby si šel alespoň na deset minut lehnout. 

Shizuo čekal, až mu zavolají, že Izayu našli. Jenže nikdo se neozval. Namie sehnala Shikiho, aby ho seznámila se situací, ale ani Awakusu-kai nedokázalo informátora najít. 

„Přece se nemohl propadnout do země!" vybuchl onehdy Shizuo. Jen těžko ho uklidňovali a o to pracněji ho nutili, aby nepátral na vlastní pěst. K čemu by to bylo? Zkoušel to první dva dny od zjištění, že je Izaya pryč. Jenže za krátkou dobu si na něj stěžovalo spoustu lidí. 

Shinra se ho pokoušel dostat k sobě domů, jelikož měl o něj strach, takže ho chtěl mít doma. Ale Shizuo odmítal s tím že ho Izaya potřebuje. 

Týden Shizuo bloumal po bytě jak tělo bez duše, než mu Namie domluvila, ať jde za Kishitanim. To jak ji brečel na rameni, že chce svého Izayu zpátky, bylo na ni prostě moc. 

Situace se přestěhováním moc nezlepšila. Právě naopak. Shizuo panikařil už jen při myšlence, že třeba zrovna teď někdo Namie volá, aby ji informoval o Izayovi. Strašná situace pro Ikebukurské monstrum a jeho blízké. 

 

*-*

 

Dveře temné místnosti se otevřely. Díky tomu kužel světla ozářil ochablé tělo vysící v místnosti  spolu s dvojicí, která se na něm vybíjela. "Dejte si pauzu." ozval se příchozí. Poslechli bez protestů. 

Vysoký hubený muž za sebou zavřel dveře, než vyrazil k již přítomným. „Hmm, co je to?! Vždyť jsem říkal, ať se obličeji vyhnete!" řekl podrážděně hubený muž, sotva spatřil Izayův opuchlý krvácející obličej od několika dobře mířených ran. 

„Omlouváme se, pane." 

„To ten jeho úšklebek... vytáčel nás." doplnil druhý. 

„A co je mi sakra po tom?! Já s ním potřebuji mluvit!" 

Izayovi ta situace přišla směšná. Kdyby mu bolest tváře nebránila, rozesmál by se. 

Jak je tady vlastně dlouho? Příliš dlouho, vzhledem k unaveným rukám. Byl si jistý, že provaz, které měl až příliš pevně utáhle kolem zápěstí, mu zajistí dlouhotrvající památku na tyto dny. Stejně jako muži, kteří si na něm vybíjeli zlost. Očividně věděli kam praštit a jak silně, aby nic nezlomili, ale zároveň působili velkou bolest.Přestože se Izaya snažil, ne vždy v sobě udržel výkřik bolesti.

"No, Orihara-san... Jistě si říkáte, kde jste, kdo jsme my a co vlastně chceme, že?"

"Tak nějak." dostal ze sebe Izaya pracně. Špatně toho chlapa viděl díky opuchlému obličeji, takže nevěděl o koho jde. Dokonce i jeho hlas nedokázal nikam zařadit. 

"Řekněme, že jsme ve skladišti. To nelžu, ale o přesnější adrese mluvit nebudeme. Není moc důležitá. Hmm, ostatně ani já nejsem pro vás důležitý. Dovolím vám, říkat mi jak chcete. Yodogiri Jinnai nebo vám oblíbenější Shiki Haruya?"

Izaya se pokusil zaostřit zrak, aby viděl líp, ale nepovedlo se mu to.

"I když, v poslední době jste často vídán v přítomnosti toho monstra Heiwajimi, že? Aby jste se cítil líp, můžete mě oslovovat Shizuo. Je to jen na vás."

'Shizuo? Co ten asi teď dělá? Strachuje se, když to má teď v hlavě pomotané?' Izaya se v duchu zasmál nad sentimentálností té myšlenky. Vždyť jen jeho jméno v něm probudilo naději, že by ho mohl někdo zachránit. 

"V každém případě, já jsem pouze prostředník." pokračoval neznámý. "A poslední otázka, co že to vlastně chceme? Vlastně nic moc... Dostalo se k nám, že jste o nás mluvil nepěkně před členy Awakusu-kai."

Izaya se zamyslel nad jeho výrokem. Nedokázal si ale vybavit ten správný rozhovor s Shikim. S Awakusu-kai má problém trochu víc skupin a o všech s Shikim mluvil... 

Jak se ale obsah jejich debaty dostal ven? Vždy šlo o tajné rozhovory mězi čtyřma očima. S vyjímkou Akabayashiho občasné přítomnosti a dvou stálých Shikiho strážců. Z Shikiho a Akabayashiho by nic nedostali a ze strážců by neměli... pokud nezběhli. Nebo že by se tam dostal odposlech? Ale to by...

"Víte, Orihara-san, nic osobního v tom neledejte." přerušil Izayův myšlenkový pochod hubený muž. "Já si vlstně vaší práce vážím, ale naší společnosti jste tím celkem uškodil. A něco takového se neodpouští... Vy dva! Svažte ho k židli!" přikázal náhle.

 

*-*

 

"Konečně." ulevil si Shinra. Přitom dosedl na židli ke stolu.

**[Co jsi mu to vlastně dal?]**

"Hmm? Jen silnější uspávadlo... Bude teď spát jako miminko."

**[A nemám ho uvolnit?] ptala se dál Celty.**

Shinra poznal, že se o Shizuu strachuje. Věnoval ji povzbuzující úsměv, než promluvil. "Raději ne. Až se probere a vzpomene si, co jsme mu udělali, naštve se."

**[Cože?! Tohle...!]**

Shinra zakryl dlaní displej, takže Celty nemohla pokračovat. "Zachovej klid, Celty. Jen co ho přejde vztek a nechá si to vysvětlit, pochopí, že to jinak nešlo."

Celty pohlédla na Shizuu, který byl svázán jejím černým dýmem a připoután ke gauči, na kterém pak i usnul, poté co mu Shinra cosi vpravil do těla.

"Ale no tak, Celty, úsměv ti sluší víc." prohodil Shinra.

**[Teď není čas na vtipy!]**

"Já ale mluvím vážně."

Celty zaváhala, než vyťukala další myšlenku. **[Co si myslíš, že se Izayovi stalo?]**

"Prakticky cokoliv. Nadělal si až příliš nepřátel." zavrtěl hlavou Shinra.

Celty přikývla. Co jiného mohla dodat? Ostatně ona to viděla stejně.

"Heh, kdybych věděl, že se to takhle zvrtne, asi bych na to nepřistoupil." prohodil Shinra.

**[Hmm?]**

"Jen představa, že bych tě měl ztratit mě ničí, takže chápu jak se Shizuo teď musí cítit... Nemusel by se tak trápit, kdybych ho nepodporoval v té myšlence o citech k Izayovi." vysvětlil Shinra.

**[Cože?!]**

"Nezlob se, Celty!" vyhrkl Shinra, ale na tváři mu tančil úsměv, takže to k uklidnění přítelkyně moc nepomáhalo. "... ale  když jsem zjistil, že si Shizuo myslí, že patří k Izayovi... Samozřejmě mě napadlo to co ti předtím řekl Izaya, ale pak mě napadlo... Je to přece pro ně něco jako nový začátek. Navíc je město bez jejich potiček klidnější..."

**[Shinro! Tohle je ale moc! Nemůžeš přece někoho nutit...!]**

"Nenutím nikoho..." Shinra se odmlčel. "Shizuo to dělá zcela dobrovolně a Izaya... Potřebují se navzájem."

**[Mluvíš jak Erika... Zatraceně, Shinro! Tohle to ti přece nedává právo dělat něco takového!]**

Shinra se mírně usmál. "Není to nic, co by jim ublížilo." Pokud si Shizuo nevzpomene moc brzy, to už by to nemuselo dopadnout tak dobře. Tohle ale nahlas neřekl.

 **[Jenže... Ty..! ...!]** Celty nenacházela to správné slovo. Proto vstala a odkráčela. Vlastně ani pořádně nevěděla, co si má myslet.

 

*-*

 

S dalším kašlem ze sebe dostal větší množství krve. Tekla mu po bradě a přitom se kovový pach dostával do jeho nosu. Izaya si ji nemohl utřít, díky provazům, které mu svazovaly ruce za zády. 

"Dost, to stačí." ozval se konečně hubený muž, který se doteď nepředstavil pod vlastním jménem. "Takže, Orihara-san, řeknete nám to konečně? Jakpak se ta informace dostala k vám?" zeptal se, když od svýjejícího těla odešel jeden z dvojice. Druhý stál opodál se zbraní v ruce, čekajíc na svou příležitos.

Izaya zůstal mlčky skloněn. Nepohnul se, pouze se snažil uklidnit dech a potlačit bolest.

"Cože? Bez odpovědi?" zeptal se s předstíraným zklamáním. "Taková nemilá věc. Ne, ne, Informant-san, měl by jste raději spolupracovat, jinak to bude jen horší."

A ani tentokrát se Izaya nepohnul. Proto neviděl, jak šéf kývl hlavou na muže bezezbraně, čímž mu dal signál, aby pokračoval v mlácení.

Velice pracně se Izaya snažil stočit veškerou pozornost na myšlenky, aby nemusel vnimat tu bolest a celkovou bezbranost.  Koho tímhle vlastně kryje? Z jeho klientů mu nejvíc záleželo na Shikim, ale o něm přeci ví, tak koho...? Argh, opravdu špatně se soustředil. Bolest byla příliš silná. A s každou přesnou ránou ještě bolestnější. 

Bez zlomenin či nalomených kostí seděl Izaya připoután k židli, zatímco si na něm dotyčný vybíjel zlost. Na určitou chvíli se Izayovi v myšlenkách zjevil Shizuo a jejich poslední strávené dny. 

A na tu krátkou chvíli, pravděpodobně s šokovaného překvapení, Izaya nevnímal žádnou bolest. Ani ta pěst, která se mu zaryla do boku... Jenže jako lusknutím prstu to opět zmizelo. 

Izaya sykl bolestí a následně se opět rozkašlal. Další krev... Vlastně se v tem moment usmíval. Heh, vždyť nic sentimentálnějšího se mu ještě nestalo. Ale na tu myšlenku s Shizuou se pokusil zaměřit, protože ty zasraný rány se prostě nedaly vydržet!

"Dej si pauzu." ozval se opět neznámý. "Měli bychom si pospíšit. Tolik času s vámi zase zahazovat nemůžeme."

 

*-*

 

"Namie, já..."

 _"Je mi líto, Shizuo. Stále nic."_ skočila mu do řeči Namie.

Tenhle telefonát probíhal již po několikáté. Shizuo si byl vědom, že ji volá až příliš často. Nemohl si však pomoct. Co kdyby ji zrovna informovali, kde je Izaya? Nebo cokoliv nového o něm?! Musel to prostě vědět.

"Aha... jistě. Omlouvám se." řekl jako vždy, před ukončením hovoru. Chvíli ještě držel mobil v ruce bez sebemenšího výrazu, než ho schoval. Poté vstal a zamířil pryč z bytu.

"Shizuo, počkej! Kam jdeš?!" vyhrkl Shinra a přitom mu rychle skočil do cesty. 

"Na vzduch...!" odsekl Shizuo. Ještě stále mu neodpustil, co mu udělal. V hloubi duše věděl, že to bylo správné rozhodnutí. Jenže teď nebyl čas si to připouštět. 

Aniž by se s doktorem ještě zahazoval, opustil budovu a poté zamířil pryč bez určitého cíle. Jakmile byl venku, zapálil si cigaretu pro uklidnění.

 

 

Shizuo měl za sebou již kus cesty, kdy začal přemýšlet nad návratem, když se před ním zjevila dvojčata. 

"Shizuo! Shizuo! Ví se něco nového?!" vyhrakla Mairu. Spolu s Kururi na něj hleděli s nadějí v očích. Ne, že by se jejich vztah se starším bratrem zlepšil, ale vždy si představovali Izayův únos trochu jinak. Strach o něj si odmítaly přiznat.

"Ne, je mi líto." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo. 

"Oh... aha..." vykoktala Mairu.

"...Díky." poděkovala za informaci věčně tichá Kururi.

To jak se Shizuo tvářil smutně... no skoro zničeně, vyloudilo u Mairu lehký úsměv. "... hmm, ale stejně nemůžu uvěřit, že jste spolu." prohodila.

"Cože?" podivil se Shizuo, který v té větě hledal souvislost s předchozím tématem.

"Eh... no, že...!" Mairu trochu zpanikařila. 

"že jste opět spolu." přidala se Kururi, aby sestře pomohla. 

"Ano! Přeci jen, měli jste dlouhou pauzu..."

"Pauzu?" šeptl Shizuo zamyšleně. Jistě, to by lecos vysvětlilo.

"Takže... my už raději... musíme jít!" vyhrkla Mairu. Přitom popadla sestru a rozběhla se pryč, dřív, než se nějak prořekne.

Kururino tiché poděkování a rozloučení Shizuo nevnímal, jelikož byl v myšlenkách u toho, co řekla Mairu.   
Pokud měli pauzu... Není divu, že byl Izaya naštvaný. Jak dlouho asi mohla trvat? Dvojčata tvrdila, že dlouho... Po dlouhé době by se k sobě přeci mohli vrátit, ale na to byl Izaya příliš podrážděný. 

Myšlenka, že by to chtěl Izaya ukončit, donutila Shizuu zastavit. 'Že by chtěl konec... a nebo mi prostě něco nedochází...'

 

*-*

 

"Takže...?"

Izaya přejel pohledem na mlčícího muže před sebou, který proti němu namířil zbraň.

"No... Pokud mě zabijete... odpověď nedostanete..." dostal ze sebe pracně Izaya. Vlastně šlo o zázrak, že mu šlo rozumět.

"Nenechte se zmást!" ušklíbl se šéf. "My vám budeme pouze způsobovat bolest. Nechceme vás zabít a v tom je rozdíl."

Ani po tomto proslovu muž se zbraní neuhnul ani o píď. 

"Každý máme svou hranici bolesti po jejichž překročení jsme ochotni mluvit... To vy ale jistě víte, že? Tak by mě zajímalo, jaká je vaše hranice, Orihara-san?"

V tu chílli třetí muž, který se na něm předtím vybíjel, ho chytil za ruku, kterou osvobodil od provazů a poté jedním prudkým trhnutím vykloubil Izayovi rameno.

Hlasitý výkřik musel být slyšet až do vedlejší místnosti. O tom si všichni přítomní byly jistí. 

Muž, který Izayovi zranění způsobil, ho poklepal po zraněném rameni, než se opět stáhl, čímž z informátora dostal bolestné zaskučení.

"Orihara-san, zas tak moc toho po vás nechceme... Koho vy to vlastně chráníte?" 

'Dobrá otázka.' pomyslel Izaya. Stojí mu to vůbec za to? No... tak ruka se dá nahodit zpátky, nejde ještě o katastrofu. I když to tak bolí.

"Opět mlčíte?" šéf nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou. "To vám na té Awakusu-kai tak záleží?"

Izaya si dovolil uvolnit sevření zubů, aby se mohl lépe nadechnout. Bolelo to jako čert. 

"Je to vaše volba." ozval se po chvíli čekání šéf. Hned na to se ozval výstřel.

Izayovi oči se rozšířili bolestí, když mu kulka prostřelil holení kost pravé nohy. Překvapený výkřik pln bolesti musel jít slyšet i ven.

Izaya se zkroutil bolestí jak mu to jen bylo dovoleno. Zraněná noha se mu začal třást a od ní o něco míň i zbytek těla.

"Můžeme vám vykloubit či prostřelit cokoliv, aniž by jste nám umřel." prohodil šéf, který tomu přihlížel s jistým zájmem. "Ale vyhnete se tomu, pokud odpovíte."

Jen zastřeně ho Izaya vnímal, díky způsobené bolesti. Trhavě oddechoval, jak se snažil alespoň zmírnit ten třes těla. 

"Přejděme k druhé ruce."  navrhl opět hubený muž. Ve chvíli, kdy mu ruku odvazovali, rozrazili se vstupní dveře. 

"Máme to!" ozval se nově příchozí.

Podle hlasu Izaya poznal, že jde o nějakou mladší holku, která má těsně před nebo po plnoletosti. 

"Těla se zbavte." dodala ještě, než opět odešla.

"Oh, jaká škoda... Taková práce a zcela zbytečně." povzdechl si šéf nespokojeně. A tentokrát zklamání nepředstíral.

 

 

I kdyby Izaya nebyl zraněný, způsob jejich přepravy by ho bolel. Ale Izaya byl zraněný a to to bylo horší! Div, že mu vykloubenou ruku nezlomili, když ho hodili do dodávky, která se během chvíle dala do pohybu. 

"Nemáme čas, abychom se ho zbavovali jako obvykle." ozval se jakýsi hlas.

Izaya neměl daleko k mdlobám, takže rozhovor jen těžko slyšel.

"Co navrhuješ?" 

Další hlas. Ani jeden informátor nepoznával.

"Prostě ho vyhodíme... V tom jeho stavu se z toho nemůže dostat." odpověděl po chvíli ten první.

Na to aby rozumněl Izaya zbytku rozhovoru neměl již sílu. 

Aniž by auto zpomalilo, otevřeli se zadní dveře. Hned na to do Izayi kdosi kopnul a on vypadl z auta. Jako hadrová panenka se několikrát s bolestivým skučením překulil po tvrdé špinavé zemi, než prudce zády vrazil do zdi nějaké budovy.

Izaya si jen matně uvědomoval, že je v zapadlejší části Shinjuka, než se mu zatmělo před očima a on ztratil vědomí. Byl konečně osvobozen od veškeré bolesti.


	8. Chapter 8

Co je to? Proč je taková zima? Ah jistě, vždy se přeci říká, že během umírání je cítit chlad. Také se říká, že proběhne život před očima, ale nic takového Izaya nezaznamenal. 

Vzhledem k tomu, že on je ateista, na peklo nevěří. Ale pokud skončil v něčem takovém, je to nuda. Nuda a zima. 

"Shinro! Ty idiote!" ozval se hlasitý výkřik.

'Shizuo?' Musel být někde blízko. 'Takže nejsem mrtvý...ale třeba k tomu nemám daleko...' A během chvíle ucítil Izaya rostoucí teplo z levé strany. Izaya chtěl víc, proto se pokusil natočit ke zdroji tepla. Teprve nyní mu došlo, že se může hýbat!

"Co se děje?" tentokrát promluvil Shinra. "Jejda."

"Jejda?! Vždyť by umrzl! Zatraceně, vždyť si doktor!" vyštěkl Shizuo. Byl ještě blíž, takže on musí být ten zdroj tepla, který se k Izayovi tiskne. 

"Ale také jsem jen člověk. Prostě jsem zapomněl zavřít okno." bránil se Shinra. "A jako doktor ti říkám, pusť ho a slez, než ho rozmačkáš!"

"Chci ho jen zahřát! Je úplně ledový!" zavrčel Shizuo. 

Izaya ucítil, jak se tlak uvolnil i přes Shizuova slova. 'Ne! Neopouštěj mě!' Izaya se pracně přetočil na bok směrem k Shizuovi. Přitom ze sebe neochotně vyloudil tiché zakňučení. 

"Izayo!" vyhrkl Shizuo. Jeho hlas už nebyl naštvaný. Byl naplněn starostlivostí. Izaya si byl jistý, že takto jeho jméno nikdy nevyslovil. 

Ve stejnou chvíli Izaya sykl. Jeho noha začala pulzovat silnou bolestí. "Ow, ow~ Shizu-!"

"Shh, jsem tady... Zůstaň v klidu ležet, ano?" Shizuo ho s těmi slovy přinutil lehnout zpět na záda.

Izaya se pokusil otevřít oči. Jedno vůbec nešlo a druhé, kvůli ostrému světlu zase rychle zavřel. 

"Vítej zpátky." prohodil s úsměvem Shinra. 

Shizuo se chtěl odtáhnout, ale Izaya se pevně chytil jeho ramen. 

"Zůstaň!" zaskučel Izaya. Bylo to celkem zoufalé, jenže Shizuovo tělo ho hřálo a dopřávalo mu pocit bezpečí. Pravděpodobně byl u Shinry doma, ale s jistotou to nevěděl. A než zjistí, co se děje, rozhodl se přilnout k Shizuovi. Je to sice jeho dlouholetá nemesis, ale vlastně mu věřil víc jak Shinrovi. Mohla za to Kishitaniho rodinná záliba v pokusech i na blízkých. 

"Shizuo musí vstát. Je potřeba tě zkontrolovat, takže..." ozval se Shinra. 

"Jsem stále tady." řekl Shizuo, který k Izayově nespokojenosti opustil postel. Informátor otočil hlavu směrem odkud slyšel jeho hlas a opět se pokusil otevřít oči. Stejný výsledek jako předtím.

 

*-*

 

Hodina zabrala Shinrovi, než Izayu prohlédl. Za tu dobu odmítal Izayovi jakékoliv otázky. Dokonce vyhodil Shizuu, aby měl klid. Po dvaceti minutách se tedy Izaya začal chovat jako vzorný pacient. 

"No... vypadá to, že jsi technicky v pořádku. Když nebudeme počítat tu nohu, pohmožděniny a rány po celém těle, spolu..."

"Chápu." přerušil ho Izaya, který měl již pravé oko otevřené. Přes druhé měl nalepenou náplast či co. Shinra mu během prohlídky vysvětlil, že mu při operaci našel v oku jakýsi úlomek a než se oko napraví, musí to nosit. 

"Teď ale důležitější věci." Izaya zněl lehce netrpělivě.

"Cožpak tvoje zdraví není důležité?" podivil se Shinra.

"Jak dlouho jsem tady a co se vlastně stalo?"

"No... za pár dní to budou čtyři měsíce, co tě Celty našla..."

"Cože?!" vykřikl překvapeně Izaya.

"Měla jednu zakázku v Shinjuku, když tě našla..."

"Čtyři měsíce?!" přerušil ho Izaya. "Já jsem mimo čtyři měsíce?!" 

"Já vlastně čekal, že se probereš později." přiznal  doktor. 

"Co se děje?!" vyhrkl Shizuo, kterého přivolal Izayův křik. 

"Čtyři... Rychle! Potřebuji mobil! ... A taky počítač!" přikázal Izaya. 

"Na to zapomeň. Jako tvůj doktor ti nařizuji klid, což mimo jiné znamená, že nebudeš pracovat." řekl zcela vážně Shinra, čímž zastavil Shizuu, který byl již připraven Izayu poslechnout. 

"Nech si ty blbý vtipy pro sebe!" okřikl ho Izaya. "Já jsem byl čtyři měsíce...!"

"Zachovej klid, Izayo." přidal se do rozhovoru Shizuo. "Namie se stará o zakázky s určitými zákazníky. Pro ostatní jsi nyní neaktivní."

"C... Cože?! To přeci nejde... Nemůžu...!" Izaya tomu nemohl uvěřit. Přece nemůže mít status neaktivní informátor! Všechno špatně. Všechno je to špatně! Nebýt té prostřelené nohy, kterou měl nyní zdrátovanou, aby vše pěkně srostlo, sebral by se a odkráčel. 

"Svět se přeci nehroutí." konejšil ho Shizuo. "Je to v pořádku..."

Izaya po něm šlehl pohledem. "Nic není v pořádku!" 

"No, hrdličky, tak já vás tu teď nechám a půjdu zapsat tady Izayovi výsledky." prohodil Shinra, než zmizel z pokoje. 

"Shizu-chan, půjč mi mobil."

"Ale Shinra řekl..."

"No a?! Prostě to udělej!" zamračil se Izaya. 

Shizuo si přisedl na postel, zatímco vytahoval mobil z kapsy, který následně podal Izayovi. 

S rychlím díky ho Izaya přijal a hned na něm začal pracovat, aniž by si všímal Shizui, který ho pozoroval. 

"Bál jsem se o tebe." prolomil ticho blonďák.

Izaya zaváhal, ale po chvíli opět pokračoval, aniž by jakkoliv zareagoval. 

"Skoro jsem nevěřil, když mi Shinra zavolal, že tě našli. Po těch týdnech to bylo jako zázrak."

Izaya strnul v pohybu. 'Jakže?! Po těch týdnech?!' Fakt, že byl mimo déle jak čtyři měsíce, špatně zpracovával. "Shizu-?!" Chtěl se zeptat na přesné číslo, ale blonďák ho překvapil, když do dlaně jedné ruky vzal jeho tvář.

"Bál jsem se, že tě už neuvidím." šeptl Shizuo.

Izaya na něho překvapeně hleděl. Pochopil, když se začal blonďák naklánět, ale přestože s tím nesouhlasil, neodtáhl se. "Co to povídáš..." zamumlal stejně tak tiše.

Hned na to Shizuo překonal poslední centimetry a políbil Izayu. Přitom omotal ruce kolem jeho drobného těla a tiskl ho k sobě. Na prohloubení polibku Izaya reagoval velice ochotně, což ho samotného překvapilo. 

Po chvíli to už Izaya nedokázal potlačit a tiše zakňučel. Jeho tělo bylo stále citlivé. Tím zvukem donutil Shizuu se odtáhnout. 

"Promiň mi! Já jen... jen... Jsem vážně rád, že jsi v pořádku."pousmál se Shizuo. V tu chvíli vypadal vážně rozkošně.

Izaya z něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled. Nedokázal ze sebe ani nic dostat. Bylo to pro něj zvláštní, když Shizuo takto mluvil. Zněl starostlivě a upřímně... i jeho chování vůči němu bylo ochranářské. 

Shizuo ho opět stáhl do objetí. Přitom zabořil obličej do jeho krku. Dával si pozor, aby ho nemačkal příliš pevně. 

Nebylo to zvláštní. Bylo to divné.

 

*-*

 

Teprve až k večeru měl Izaya konečně čas věnovat se svým myšlenkám. Do té doby ho stále někdo rušil. Ne-li otravoval. 

Chvíli potom, co zůstal Shizuo omotán kolem něj, vpadly do místnosti dvojčata. Izayu překvapil jejich zájem o jeho zdraví. Nikdy se o sebe navzájem nezajímali. Ani když ho ta svině Yodogiri nechal pobodat... Ne, ani tehdy ho dvojčata v nemocnici nenavštívila. Tak proč teď?

Celý zbytek dne kolem něj poskakovaly, zatímco Shizuo seděl vedle něj s přihlouplým úsměvem. Byl to drobný úsměv pln radosti a spokojenosti, což Izaya odmítal akceptovat. 

Nyní Kururi seděla na gauči s Mairu na klíně. Obě spaly, stejně jako Shizuo, který ležel s hlavou na posteli. 

Ke své nelibosti si Izaya postupně uvědomoval, že se Shizuo vzdaluje od monstra, které z něj udělal. Které z něj chtěl mít. 

Izaya si povzdechl. "Shizu-chan." zamumlal. Přitom mu prohrábl až překvapivě jemné vlasy. S tichým 'Nn~' se Shizuo zavrtěl. 

'Na tohle bych si i možná zvykl.' pomyslel si Izaya. '... na tohle bych si i možná zvykl?!' úsměv byl pryč.Nesmí si zvykat! Jakmile si Shizuo vzpomene, vrátí se vše do původních kolejí!

"Hey, Shizu-chan, vstávej."

Shizuo pootevřel jedno oko. "Co se děje?" zamumlal do dlouhého zívnutí, zatímco se s protahováním narovnal. 

"Nic, jen..."

Shizuo sebou náhle trhl, čímž Izayu umlčel. "Já ti tady usnul! Promiň mi..!"

"Uklidni se!" skočil mu do řeči Izaya. "No tak si usnul, a co?!"

Shizuo sklopil pohled. Podle něho to nebylo správně, ale nechtěl začínat s Izayou hádku, proto mlčel. 

"Hele, Shizu-chan, chtěl bych tě... poprosit, jestli by jsi mi zavolal Shinru a odnesl tam ty dvě." informoval Izaya. 

Shizuo pohlédl na dvojčata, zatímco vstával. "Jistě." usmál se poté na nejstaršího Oriharu, než se k němu sklonil a vtiskl mu pusu na tvář. "Zatím se měj hezky."

"No jo... běž už." ušklíbl se Izaya.

Shizuo přistoupil ke gauči, kde bez větších obtíží zvedl obě dvojčata do náruče, aniž by je probudil a poté zamířil pryč.

Několik minut na to vstoupil do pokoje Shinra. "Děje se něco?"

"Tak třeba to, že jsi mě zapomněl informovat o některých věcech." začal podrážděně Izaya. "Jak dlouho to budu ještě mít na noze... a jak dlouho budu ještě ležet?"

Shinra si poupravil brýle, než odpověděl. "Nebudu tě obtěžovat detaily, ale vzhledem k tomu, že srůst pokračuje bez komplikací, tak za dva měsíce provedeme operaci, během které ti to všechno vytáhnu."

"Dva měsíce?!"

"Možná i dřív, jelikož se vážně jen lepšíš." přikývl Shinra. "Ale neraduj se předčasně. Poté budeš muset být dalších pár měsíců na vozíku, jelikož chůze nebude možná. Tu nohu nebudeš moct zatěžovat. Až tak po půl roce zahájíme rehabilitace. Pokud půjde vše dobře, zaberou pouze šest měsíců. Přibližně... A teprve potom ti dovolím vrátit se k práci."

Izaya na něj šokovaně zíral. 'To jako vážně?! To je víc jak rok!' "Tak a teď mi řekni, že jde o vtip."

Shinra se pousmál. "Tahle alternativa je pouze v případě, že se nenaskytnou komplikace... Může se stát prakticky cokoliv a prodloužit ti uzdravování o dva, tři či čtyřicet let. Jsou známé i případy, kdy dotyční z vozíčku už nevstali."

Informátor sklopil hlavu do klína. "... chápu." zavrčel tiše.

"No... ještě něco tě zajímá?"

"Kdy budu moct domů?"

"Až po operaci... Nejdříve jsem si tě chtěl nechat tady, ale když teď bydlíš s Shizuou, tak to v tom bytě na vozíčku nebude problém." informoval Shinra. 

"Tsk!" 'Takže teď se o mě bude starat Shizu-chan?!' I když... dva měsíce jsou dlouhá doba. Za tu dobu si může Shizuo vzpomenout a to situaci rozhodně změní. 

Izaya měl hodně o čem přemýšlet, což Shinra poznal a proto ho raději už nechal a opustil pokoj.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tak a už tam budeme." prohodil s úsměvem Shizuo, zatímco se za jeho zády zavírali dveře výtahu. "Těšíš se?" 

"Rozhodně ne tak moc jako ty." řekl suše Izaya. 

"Vždyť je to víc jak půl roku, co jsi nebyl doma!" bránil se Shizuo, který již odemykal. 

"Byl bych o mnoho šťastnější, kdybych netvrdl na vozíčku." odsekl Izaya. 

"Dívej se na to z té lepší stránky. Budeme mít na sebe mnohem víc času, takže si to můžeme vynahradit." 

"... vážně? A co třeba tvoje práce, huh?"

"Tom-san mi pomohl, takže se mi podařilo dostat v práci uvolnění. Taková placená dovolená, řekněme. A bude trvat, dokud nebudeš v pořádku." 

Izaya se na Shizuu jen slabě usmál. Tenhle blonďák mu začal v poslední době připadat jako úplně jiný člověk, než jakého zná z Rairy... a nebyla to jen zásluha kulky od Akabayashiho. 

"Máš hlad?" zeptal se Shizuo. "Uvařím ti něco."

"Ty umíš vařit?" podivil se Izaya. 

"Umím jen tři jídla." přiznal neochotně Shizuo. Přitom přivezl Izayu do bytu, než zavřel dveře. 

"A co budeš dělat čtvrtý den?" 

"Seženu nějakou rychlovku."

"Ne~ Já nemám rád instantní a nezdravá jídla~!" zaprotestoval Izaya.

"To já přece vím." uklidňoval ho Shizuo. "Sehnal bych ti Ootoro od Simona... nebo Faty tuna? To ty taky rád, ne? No a ty další dny by jsi mi při vaření asistoval."

"Máš to zajímavě vymyšlené." ušklíbl se Izaya. Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale v tu chvíli Shizuo zastavil vozík u paty schodiště. Teprve nyní si informátor uvědomil, že pokoj s koupelnou má až v patře. Než ale stačil zareagovat, již ho bral Shizuo do náruče. Dokázal udržet Izayovo drobné tělo v jedné ruce, zatímco v druhé vynesl  nahoru vozík. 

"Budu to tedy brát jako souhlas a něco ti uvařím. Ty zatím budeš odpočívat." 

Izaya se pevně tiskl k Shizuovi, aby náhodou nespadl. Neměl už ani sílu ze sebe dostat odpověď. Příliš ho šokovalo poznání, že je nyní na Shizuovi vážně závislý. 

Jakmile Shizuo vyšel schodiště, posadil Izayu opět do vozíčku, přičemž dával pozor na jeho nohu. Odvezl ho do ložnice, kde ho následně uložil od postele. Podle Shinrových instrukcí zdrátovanou nohu podložil větším polštářem, než Izayu přikryl. 

Sotva Izaya v ložnici osaměl, naklonil se k nočnímu stolku, odkud vytáhl mobil. Rychle si v něm našel číslo na Namie. Netušil u čeho ji vyruší, přeci jen normálně by byla touhle dobou v práci, ale ne že by to Izayu opravdu trápilo.

 _"... Izayo?"_ Namie zněla opravdu nejistě.

"Čekáš z tohoto čísla snad někoho jiného?!"  odbyl ji Izaya. "Byl jsem příliš dlouho pryč a potřebuji informace. Kdy budeš moct dorazit?"

 _"eh... no... asi tak v úterý."_ vymáčkla se konečně Namie.

"Jakže?! Ale to jsou tři dny!"

 _"Zařiď se sám! Já dřív nemůžu!"_ odsekl podrážděně.

Izaya ukončil hovor. Chvíli váhal, zda nemá zavolat Shikimu, ale pak si to rozmyslel. Neví jaká je teď situace, nemůže jen tak zavolat. Ještě tu byl Tsukumoya, ale s ním si bude povídat až u počítače. 

Izaya schoval telefon a opět zalehl. Nepatrnou chvíli na to vstoupil do ložnice Shizuo. "Tady, nesu ti čaj."

"... Shizu-chan, odnes mě dolů na gauč, tady je nuda~" 

"Jistě a ty pak začneš pracovat." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo. Když položil hrnek na noční stolek, prohrábl Izayovi vlasy a poté odešel. 

Izaya odvrátil zrak od dveří. chvíli jen tak zíral na strop, než zavřel oči a nechal se unést spánkem. Nejspíš to bylo změnou postele, ale od toho, co se probral z komatu ho konečně neprobudila noční můra.

 

*-*

 

"Shizu-chan~ Dnes je úterý! Přijde Namie, potřebuji dolů! ... Nechci, aby mi lezla do ložnice!" kňoural Izaya, zatímco mu Shizuo pomáhal se převléct.

Za ty tři dny překousl fakt, že mu Shizuo pomáhá se vším. Od ranního převlékání až po večerní koupel. Prostě pohledný osobní otrok, který chce pro Izayu to nejlepší.

"A v kolik hodin přijde?" zeptal se klečící Shizuo. 

"... Nevím, na čase jsme se nedomlouvali." 

"Aha... no tak až přijde, přinesu tě." usmál se Shizuo a vstal. 

"Ne, to ne!" vyhrkl Izaya. "Nechci, aby mě viděla... závislého na někom."

"Ale jdi, jsi na vozíčku. Je ji jasné, že nejsi samostatně fungující."

"Ano, já vím... Ale takhle to alespoň neuvidí." Izaya nahodil trucující výraz. Sice si zvykl, že se o něj Shizuo stará, ale to ještě neznamená, že už se sžil s myšlenkou, že je na někom závislý. Doplazí se dolů, pokud to bude nutné!

"No tak pojď sem..." pousmál se Shizuo. Zvedl Izayu a usadil ho do vozíčku. "Jen nemluvte o práci... víš, že máš odpočívat a neřešit tyhle věci."

Izayu pobavilo, jak vážně se Shizuo tvářil a zněl. "Udělám, co budu moct." ušklíbl se. 

"Málem bych zapomněl." řekl náhle Shizuo. "Volal Shinra, že se chce dnes zastavit a podívat se ti na to oko."

"Další důvod, proč být raději dole."

 

*-*

 

S mírným zavrtěním a tichým zakňučením se Izaya probudil. Pracně se mu podařilo otevřít pravé oko.

"A hele Růženka už je vzhůru." ozvala se Namie. Shizuo sklonil hlavu a usmál se na Izayu, který mu ležel v klíně.

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal. On usnul?! No jako jo, byl po obědě ospalý, ale to přeci... Informátor se s Shizuovou pomocí posadil na gauči. Rychle si zjistil, co že se děje. 

Namie seděla naproti němu a spolu s Shizuou měla již skoro vypitý čaj, takže tady musí být už dlouho. 

"Vypadáš strašně." prohodila Namie. 

Izaya se jen ušklíbl. Rány ani podlitiny již nebyly skoro vidět, ale stejně šlo poznat, že má za sebou nepěkný zážitek.

"Udělám ti čaj." nabídl se Shizuo, než vstal a odešel do kuchyně. 

"Proč jste mě nevzbudili?" zeptal se Izaya, zatímco se protahoval. 

"Možná ti to nepřijde, ale já a Shizuo si máme o čem povídat... Ty by jsi nás pouze rušil."

"Vy dva? To jako vážně?"

"Ano. Tvůj přítel..." na tom slově si dala Namie záležet, pokud šlo o důraz. "... je mnohem společenštější, než si myslíš." 

Izaya si odfrkl. "Pojďme mluvit o něčem důležitějším."

"Fajn!" skočila mu do řeči Namie. "Jak ti jde léčení? Vsadím se, že si užíváš to, jak tě obskakuje Shizuo."

"Huh?! Od kdy se zajímáš...? Byl jsem pryč příliš dlouho, chci vědět, co se stalo!"

Namie dopila a odložila opět hrnek, než odpověděla. "Shizuo se zmínil, že ti doktor zakázal přístup k práci."

"Přestaň žertovat!" zavrčel Izaya. Tohle se mu nelíbilo.

"Nežertuji, mluvím vážně."

Izaya začal přemýšlet, zda se mu to náhodou nezdá. 

"Hmm a taky, proč ho nenecháš spát u sebe?" zeptala se s lehkým úsměvem Namie. "Já bych takového obrovského plyšáka na mazlení brala všemi deseti."

"Jenom pokud by to byl Seiji." opravil ji Izaya.

 Zmínka o bratrovi u Namie vyvolala úsměv. A aniž by cokoliv dalšího řekla, vstala. "Zatím se měj. Až budeš v pořádku, zavolej, ať se můžu vrátit do práce."

"Namie!" vyhrkl Izaya, ale nemohl vstát, aby ji zastavil.

"Odcházím, Shizuo!" houkla Namie ignorujíc informátora. 

"Dobře! Uvidíme se příště!" ozval se Shizuo.

Namie se ještě usmála na Izayu, než se otočila a opustila byt. 

Izaya soptil vzteky. Neuklidnil se ani potom, co mu Shizuo donesl čaj. 

"Děje se něco?" zeptal se starostlivě Shizuo.

"Nic!" zasyčel Izaya. "Zapni mi televizi...! Chci vidět zprávy." přikázal. On sám na ovladač nedosáhl.

"Izayo... Co se děje?"

"Co by se mělo dít?! Jsem na vozíčku, závislí na tobě a ke všemu se nemůžu věnovat práci!!" vyštěkl Izaya. "Cožpak čekáš, že budu skákat radostí?!"

"... to rozhodně ne." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo. Zněl trochu sklesle. "Je mi líto, co se ti stalo... Budeš to muset vydržet. Již brzy budeš v poř..."

"Za rok!" opravil ho ostře Izaya. Poté odvrátil tvář. Zůstal hledět do okna, kde začalo opět sněžit. "To už snad nemůže být horší...!" zabrblal. Ve stejnou chvíli prořízl relativní ticho bytu zvonek.

"Ah, to bude asi Shinra." prohodil Shizuo. Vstal a zamířil mu otevřít. 

Izaya si povzdechl. Očividně se spletl. 

"Jak se má náš pacient?" zavrkal Shinra při vstupu. "Aa~ Tady vstal špatnou nohou." 

"Nech toho, Shinro!" zastavil ho Shizuo. Chtěl Izayovi náladu zlepšit, ne ji ještě víc zhoršit. 

"Hehe, promiň." usmál se doktor, který si klekl před Izayu. Otevřel si brašnu a začal se v ní přehrabovat. "Nebudu tedy zdržovat."

Izaya byl nucen natočit hlavu, aby na něj viděl. Štvalo ho už jen to, že se Shinra usmíval. 

 

O notnou chvíli později Shinra opatrně odhalil Izayovo oko. K Izayově nelibosti jej prsty rozevřel, aby ho mohl zkontrolovat. "Vypadá to dobře." prohodil Shinra. "Pár dní to bude pobolívat, ale nebude to trvat ani týden... teda, nemělo by." 

Izaya ho od sebe odstrčil. Hned na to si oko promnul.

"Kdyby náhodou dělalo problémy, tak se zastav." dodal ještě Shinra, zatímco si balil věci. "Moc to oko nenamáhej. Myslím tím čtení za šera, ostrá či blikající světla, obrazovka počítače... Pokus se tomu vyvarovat alespoň po dva týdny."

"Tsk! No jo pořád!" Zase mu něco zakazují. Ale oslepnou nechtěl, takže se rozhodl poslechnout. 

"Pro dnešek je to vše... S tou nohou se zastavte za tři týdny. Ještě vám napíšu přesné datum. S Celty totiž plánujeme na blízkou dobu dovo..."

"Shinro!" přerušil ho rázně Izaya. Jejich Goody-good vztah ho vážně nezajímal. "Sbohem!"

"Ty máš ale náladu... Hodně štěstí, Shizuo." A s tím Shinra konečně odešel. 

"Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Shizuo, který se vrátil od dveří a opět se usadil vedle Izayi na gauč. 

"Co tě vede k názoru, že se něco změnilo?!" zabručel Izaya. Vlastně se cítil mnohem hůř. 

Shizuo se s tichým povzdechem naklonil a chytil informátora, kterého přetočil čelem k sobě. Velice opatrně si položil jeho zraněnou nohu přes svoje stehna a druhou položil hned vedle. Než stihl Izaya začít protestovat stáhl mu Shizuo ponožku a zkušenými pohyby začal masírovat chodidlo zdravé nohy.

"Eh...?! C... co to...?" 

"Kdesi jsem četl, že masáž nohou pomáhá k uvolnění." vysvětlil Shizuo. 

"Netušil jsem, že něco takového umíš..." zamumlal po chvíli Izaya. Jeho společník se jen usmál místo odpovědi.

Kdyby Izaya mohl, předl by blahem. Vzhledem k tomu, že Shizuo věděl, co dělá, dokázal Izayu dostat do tohoto stavu velice brzy.

Když se ale Shizuo přesunul k druhé noze, strnul Izaya strachem z případné bolesti. Ale ani tentokrát Shizuo nezklamal. Izaya mohl opět příst... a aniž by si to pořádně uvědomil, usnul.


	10. Chapter 10

Do ticha noci, kdy opět hustě sněžilo, se ozývalo tiché kňučení. Pronásledován další noční můrou se Izaya kroutil v posteli. Nebyl to sen jako vždy... tentokrát se to týkalo těch zmetků, co ho unesli. 

Zatímco nesrozumitelně mumlal, škubal sebou bolestí. "Ne, to ne!" zakňoural Izaya ze spánku, když se do snu dostal i Shizuo. O chvíli později zaječel bolestí a strachem. Přitom se prudce posadil. 

Tento pohyb se vůbec nelíbil jeho noze, takže ihned následoval další hlasitý výkřik bolesti. Izaya se chytil za nohu kousek nad kolenem. Zatínal zuby, jak se snažil potlačit slzy, ale bez úspěchu. 

Ve stejnou chvíli se dveře ložnice rozrazili a dvěma skoky se Shizuo dostal k posteli. "Izayo! Izayo jsi v pořádku?!" 

"Shizu-chan!" zajíkl se Izaya. Přitom rychle trhl rukama a jakmil popadl Shizuu za ramena, stáhl ho do objetí. Je tady! Není mrtvý! Je tady! Shizuo měl co dělat, aby při tom nečekaném pohybu nesletěl na Izayu. Informátor si prokousl ret, jak se snažil potlačit další hlasitý sten bolesti. 

"Shh, je to v pořádku. Byl to jen sen." konejšil ho Shizuo, zatímco se usadil na okraj postele, aniž by to drobné tělíčko pustil. Dlaní ho hladil ve vlasech a po zádech, ale Izaya se neměl moc k uklidnění. Celý se třásl, tiše kňoural a občas vyloudil Shizuovo jméno. 

"Je to v pořádku, Izayo. Je to v pořádku, jsi doma." šeptal dál Shizuo. "Jsi doma. Jsi v bezpečí." 

"Shizu-chan..." zakňučel Izaya, ale z jeho strany to opět bylo vše. Snažil se, vážně se snažil, ale ten sen byl až příliš živý. 

Seděli v objetí ještě delší chvíli, než Izaya konečně našel odvahu se odtáhnout. Když si ale lehal, projela mu nohou další vlna bolesti. Díky tomu se mu tvář zkřivila bolestí a z úst mu uteklo 'Tsk!'. 

"Co se děje?!" vyhrkl starostlivě Shizuo. 

"Nic, jen... to ta noha." zamumlal Izaya. Viděl na Shizuovi rostoucí strach. "Zítra stejně jdeme za Shinrou, podívá se na to." 

"Nebylo by lepší jít už teď?" 

"Je večer, Shizu-chan." upozornil Izaya. A i kdyby nebyl, v tomhle stavu nemůže jít ven. Určitě má rudé oči od nevítaného pláče. 

"On to pochopí! Jde přece o tvoje zdraví!" 

Izaya se pousmál. Ještě stále to znělo zvláštně, Shizuo a starosti o něj? "Budu v pořádku." ujistil Izaya Shizuu. "... ostatně to jsi říkal, ne? Že je všechno v pořádku..." 

Shizuo s povzdechem vstal. Nejraději by informátora popadl a utekl s ním k doktorovi, ale jen by to vedlo k hádce s Izayou. O to opravdu nestál. 

Izaya jen krátce zaváhal, než natáhl ruku a chytil Shizuu za trenky, což byl jediný kus oblečení, co na sobě zrovna měl. "Shizu-chan... zůstaň tady." zamumlal tiše. Příliš tiše, jelikož si tím stále nebyl jistý, ale Shizuo přesto slyšel. "Jistě." pousmál se Shizuo. Přitom vlezl k Izayovi pod deku. 

Informátor se přivinul k blonďákovi. Noha ho stále pobolívala, ale on to teď neřešil. Potřeboval to bezpečné teplo, které mu nabízala Shizuova náruč. A samozřejmě mu bylo dopřáno, v těchle věcech se Shizuo nebránil.

 

*-*

 

"Stručně. To drastické probuzení se tvému tělu vůbec nelíbilo, ale ujišťuji tě, že se nic vážného nestalo, takže operce proběhne v plánovaném termínu." informoval Shinra. 

Izayovi v tu chvíli padl kámen ze srdce. Bál se, že by se už tak dlouhé léčení ještě víc prodloužilo. 

"A teď jsi na řadě ty, Shizuo." pokračoval Shinra. "Musím se ti podívat na tu hlavu."  

Shizuo bez protestů následoval doktora do jednoho z pokojů, kde se usadil k jednomu stroji. 

Shinra za nimi zavřel dveře. Ve chvíli kdy tak učinil, zmizel z jeho tváře úsměv, což Shizuu znervoznilo. "Mám obavy o Izayu." začal Shinra. Přitom přistoupil ke stroji a začal na něm cosi ťukat. Technicky by se ten stroj dal přirovnat k rentgenu. Dosti vylepšeném... 

"Co se děje?" zeptal se starostlivě Shizuo. 

"Teda nemyslím po zdravotní stránce!" vyhrkl Shinra, kterému došlo, že asi začal špatně. "V tom jsem nelhal, uzdravuje se dobře... i když..." 

"I když?" 

"Pokud by se častěji probouzel jako dnes večer, mohlo by mu to v noze něco potrhat..." 

Shizuo se zamyšleně zamračil při snaze pochopit situaci. 

"Ten únos... nejspíš díky tomu má noční můry." pokračoval Shinra, ale Shizuo ho přerušil zavrtěním hlavy. "On měl problémy se spaním i předtím." 

"Nikdy se nezmínil..." podivil se Shinra. "No v každém případě by jsi ho měl hlídat a dávat na něj pozor... Teď se snaž nehýbat." S těmi slovy Shinra zapl stroj.

 

O půl hodiny později, když se ujistili, že je i Shizuo v pořádku, zamířil pro město ještě stále zvláštní pár zpátky domů. 

"Zajdeme k Simonovi?" navrhl náhle Shizuo. 

"Vážně se tam chceš ukazovat?" zeptal se Izaya. 

"Hmm a proč ne?" 

Jako jeden z mnoha důvodů chtěl Izaya použít vozík, ale nakonec si to nechal pro sebe. Vždyť už stejn většina lidí ví, jak na tom je... a jaký má s Shizuou vztah. Ikebukurské monstrum a Ďábel z Shinjuka pěkně spolu. Vždy se těm představám smál, ale teď... 

 

*-*

 

V sushi baru to podle Izayových měřítek neprobíhalo dobře. Když Shizuo vtlačil Izayův vozík dovnitř, nastalo ticho a všechny pohledy se stočili na ně. Izaya měl pocit, že to zaznamenal pouze on, jelikož Shizuu neopustil ten drobný úsměv a ihned se dal do přátelské debaty se Simonem, který k nim přistoupil. 

V Ruském sushi strávili víc jak hodinu, než vyrazili domů. Důvodem tomu byl Tom s Voronou, kteří přišli chvíli po nich. Dali se do rozhovoru s Shizuou, jelikož ho dlouho neviděli. Mluvili o všem a ničem, aniž by věnovali pozornost Izayovi. 

Informátor jen tiše seděl a dojídal svou porci sushi. Párkrát se pokusil Shizuovi naznačit, že je čas jít domů, ale nikdy se mu nepodařilo získat si jeho pozornost. 

Kdyby nebylo té zasrané nohy, už by byl dávno pryč! Ne, kdyby nebylo Akabayashiho, nemusel by teď na Shizuu čekat! No ale kdyby Shizu-chan nebyl takové monstrum, tak by v klidu umřel a nic z toho by se nestalo! Takže je to Shizu-chanova chyba! Ten idiot prostě... Ne, na Shizu-chana se přeci nebude zlobit. 

Tahle myšlenka byla pro Izayu jako úder bleskem. Když mu to došlo, zaskočilo mu v krku. Rozkašlal se a nebýt Shizuovi pomoci, udusil by se. 

"V pořádku?" zeptal se starostlivě Shizuo. Izaya se zmohl jen na přikývnutí. "Tak to jsem rád." usmál se na něj Shizuo. 

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal. Kdy se sakra z Shizu-chana stal tak pohledný chlap?! Další myšlenka, která informátora málem zabila. 

"Je čas jít domů." otočil se Shizuo na ostatní. Tak trochu je zklamal a Izaya byl příliš mimo, aby si pohled na ně užil.

 

*-*

 

Izaya se probudil k pozdnímu ránu, ale i tak byl příliš líný, aby otevřel oči. K jeho lenosti se navíc přidal pocit spokojenosti. Cítil se příliš dobře na to, aby jen nepatrně změnil polohu. 

Ale to že se probral, donutilo jeho mysl pracovat. Díky tomu mu pomalu došlo, že se pod ním postel co chvíli nepatrně nadzvedá a zase klesá. A také mu došlo, co za vůni ho vlastně obklopuje. 

Izaya váhavě otevřel oči. Nepletl se, vážně leží na Shizu-chanovi. 

Zatímco blonďák pravidelně oddechoval, držel informátora za jednu ruku a druhou měl přehozenou přes jeho záda. 

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal. On leží a břiše?! Vždyť přece ta noha...! Nejspíš za to mohlo ráno, že mu to pomaleji myslelo... a nebo spíše to, že svou mysl v poslední době skoro vůbec netrénoval. ... ta noha ho vůbec nebolela. Chvíli přesto trvalo, než se Izaya uklidnil. Noha je v pořádku, nebolí, nekrvácí... nebo alespoň žádná krev neprosákla dekou... 

Informátor natočil hlavu zpět k Shizuovi. Nemusel moc dlouho přemýšlet, proč ho má v posteli. Vzpomněl si, že to byl on, kdo požádal Shizuu, aby u něj zůstal i přes noc. Izaya se mírně pousmál, jelikož to pomohlo. Němel žádný blbý sen, který by rušil jeho spánek. Zavřel oči a opět se přivinul k hřejivému tělu. Ono to vlastně není až tak špatné mít u sebe Shizuu... 

Po chvíli Izaya vzdal veškeré pokusy o to, aby opět usnul. Uvažoval, co by mohl dělat, ale noha ho celkem dost omezovala. "Shizu-chan~" protáhl dlouze. 

Shizuo se mírně zamračil, ale spal dál. 

"No tak, Shizu-chan~ Vstávej~" zakňoural Izaya. Přitom poplácal Shizuu po tváři. 

Shizuo ze sebe dostal přidušené zavrčení. 

Informátor se zarazil. Zrovna teď se mu moc nehodilo, vzhledem k poloze v jaké se nacházel, aby si Shizuo vzpomněl. Možná by ho měl probudit nějak mileji... a nebo raději ne. Bude lepší, když se probudí sám od sebe. 

Izaya se opatrně přivinul k Shizuově hrudi. V duchu se smál nad tou ironií. Vždyť ještě před pár dny si přál, aby si Shizuo vzpomněl, aby mu přestal dělat chůvu... jenže teď... Situace se změnila. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dny plynuly jako voda. Izaya za tu dobu nebyl připuštěn k práci, což ho štvalo, ale protesty byly k ničemu. Musel se hold spokojit pouze se zprávami v televizi.

Díky nedostatku práce trávil spoustu času s Shizuou. Dívali se spolu na televizi, vařili spolu, na Izayovu žádost spali v jedné posteli a vzhledem k Izayově dočasné neschopnosti se spolu i koupaly...

Už kolikrát se Izaya přistihl u myšlenek, že jsou vážně jako spokojený pár. Poukazoval na to i Shinra, který je občas navštěvoval. Izaya v těch chvílích prskal, jelikož ještě stále se tomu bránil. On a Shizu-chan?! To přeci...!

Bránil se tomu, přestože mu Shizuo vždy před spaním dával pusu, což už mu přestalo vadit... Bránil se tomu, přestože mu Shizuova společnost byla víc než milá... Bránil se, přestože se na něho už nedíval jako na monstrum... Izaya se ještě stále úspěšně všem těm myšlenkám bránil.

 

 

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že nic takového nemáš!" vyhrkl Shizuo šokovaně.

"Tak naposledy. Já vánoce neslavím." prohodil Izaya klidně.

Shizuo na něj hleděl jak ztracené štěně.

"Pochop, že mám vždy až příliš práce na to, abych slavil." A to že nikdy nemá s kým si raději nechal pro sebe.

"No, tak letos máš času spoustu." pousmál se Shizuo.

"Ale co si pamatuji, tak tvůj byt taky nikdy nezdobily vánoční ozdoby!"

Shizuo s odpovědí nezaváhal. "Letos to bude jinak. Budeme slavit spolu, takže se to nesnaž zamluvit nebo se z toho jinak vyvlíknout."

"Pokud se toho dožiji." neodpustil si Izaya.

Shizuo se nespokojeně zamračil. "Ale co to povídáš? I přes to vše je Shinra dobrý doktor... Budeš v pořádku. A pak po novém roce začneme s rehabilitacemi."

Informátor mu věnoval drobný úsměv. Vážně už se nemohl dočkat, až bude most zase chodit.

"Dnes už je bohužel pozdě, takže ozdoby koupíme zítra." začal Shizuo zamyšleně. "Což znamená, že můžeme napéct cukroví!"

Až vyplašeně Izaya hleděl na nadšeného Shizuu. "Tak na to zapomeň! Já s tebou nic péct nebudu!"

"Neboj, bude to fajn." S těmi slovy začal Shizuo tlačit vozík směrem ke kuchyni.

"No tak, Shizu-chan! Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš~!" vyhrkl na protest Izaya.

"Nemusíš nic dělat. Prostě si tě posadím na linku a jen mě budeš pozorovat."

"Huh?! A to má zase znamenat co, Shizu-chan?!" zakňučel Izaya, přestože pochopil, že se nevykroutí.

Jak Shizuo slíbil, tak chytil Izayu a posadil ho na kuchyňskou linku.

"Shizu-chan! Tohle není sranda! Co když spadnu?!"

"Neboj se, chytil bych tě." mrkl na něj Shizuo.

Izaya se zarazil při pohledu na něj. Rychle odvrátil pohled.

"Kolik myslíš, že toho bude třeba?" prolomil krátké ticho Shizuo.

"Nevím, budeš to jíst jen ty." pokrčil rameny Izaya.

Shizuo odložil misku, když se podíval na společníka.

"Nech si to!" začal Izaya, než stihl Shizuo vůbec začít. "Já prostě sladký nerad!"

"Na to jsem taky myslel. Udělám i některé extra pro tebe."

"No tak to jsem zvědav." ušklíbl se Izaya, zatímco ho pozoroval při práci. "Ty Shizu-chan..." prohodil po chvíli. "Myslel jsem, že ty nevaříš..."

"Zvládám pár jídel..." odpověděl Shizuo. "Některé druhy cukroví, zákusky... Namiko je dobrá učitelka.

Izaya přikývl. Trochu ho překvapilo, že nezmínil bratrovo jméno... Vždyť většina věcí v jeho životě se týkala mladšího bratra. Kvůli němu se přeci naučil těch pár hlavních jídel, aby ho měl čím pohostit, kdyby se náhodou zastavil. Kvůli Kasukemu se stalo... 

Izaya nad tím zakroutil hlavou. Nechápal, čím je Kasuka tak důležitý, co je na něm zvláštní? Dokonce i jeho sestry ho považují za skoro boha! No, možná, kdyby měl lepší vztah s dvojčaty, chápal by, proč si ho Shizuo tak váží... 

Informátor zpozorněl. "Ty Shizu-chan...? Jí nikdy nebyl zběhlý v cukroví, ale... vážně jsou brambory ta správná ingredience?"

"Hmm? Ah ano... je to potřeba na bramborové těsto... S meruňkovou marmeládou a posypáno cukrem, je to opravdu skvělé! Bude ti to chutnat." Už jen Izayova tvář prozrazovala pochyby. "Však brzy ochutnáš." usmál se na něj Shizuo, který začal strouhat brambory.

"... bez toho cukru a marmelády to asi zkusím..." vysoukal ze sebe Izaya. 

"Ne asi, ale určitě. Potřebuji, aby jsi to ochutnal všechno."

"Cože?!" 

"Musím vědět, jak ti to chutná." vysvětlil Shizuo. 

"Eh?! Ale vždyť už jsem ti říkal, že já to sladký jíst nebudu!" vyhrkl Izaya. Shizuův drobný úsměv ho tentokrát neuvedl do nechtěných rozpaků, ale naštval. "Zatraceně, Shizu-chan...!"

"Vím, co chceš říct." skočil mu do řeči Shizuo. "Ale musím vědět jak to chutná i jiným. Až přijde Kasuka a Ruri s dvojčaty, nerad bych jim nabídl něco špatného."

"Jakže?!" vyhrkl Izaya. "Oni...! Kdy přijdou?!"

"Na vánoce." usmál se Shizuo. Přitom začal spracovávat těsto. "Tedy, abych byl přesný, vánoční večer budeme trávit spolu, oni přijdou až další den."

"Co...?! A... a... ale proč?!"

Shizuo mu věnoval překvapený výraz. "Jak to myslíš, proč?" 

"Shizu-chan, já neslavím vánoce! Proč jsi sakra...?!" Izaya se odmlčel a sklopil pohled. Má vůbec cenu se o něčem takovém bavit s Shizu-chanem?

Shizuo odložil těsto do sáčku, umyl si ruce a zatímco se utíral do ručníku, přistoupil k Izayovi. Odstrčil vozík, odložil ručník a teprve potom položil dlaně na Izayovy boky. "Promiň, myslel jsem, že budeš tím nápadem nadšen."

"Jediný, kdo bude nadšený, bude Mairuri." odfrkl si Izaya. "Vždyť ty dvě nesní o ničem jiném, než se dostat ke Kasukemu." Vzhlédl, aby pohlédl Shizuovi do očí. 

Vzhledem k tomu, že se o něj Shizuo staral, zvykl si na to, že ho takto občas drží. Vlastně to bylo i přirozené... Onehdy si to uvědomil a málem se zhroutil. 

"Bude to fajn." usmál se na něj Shizuo. 

"Nenapravitelný optimisto." zamumlal Izaya. 

"Užijeme si to všichni, to ti slibuji. A teď mi dej pusu, abychom to stvrdili."

"O takovém způsobu jsem nikdy neslyšel." prohodil Izaya. "Navíc, pokud si ji vezmeš teď, večer už další nebude."

Shizuo překvapeně zamrkal, než se krátce zasmál. "Takže ty to dáváš na příděli?"

"Ano, Shizu-chan." ušklíbl se informátor. "A tobě už začínají chybět i zásoby."

"No to abych toho tedy využil." S těmi slovy si ho posunul blíž k sobě, zatímco spojil jejich rty. 

Izayu překvapila Shizuova dravost, takže se na začátku zapomněl bránit. Když se vzpamatoval, šlo už o vášnivý polibek, který se přerušoval velice těžko. S tichým 'Nn~' omotal ruce kolem Shizuových ramen, jak se na něj tiskl.

Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Shizuo při líbání až překvapivě skvělý, užíval si Izaya ten polibek až příliš. Nezaznamenal tedy, že Shizuovi ruce opět změnily polohu a začaly mu rozepínat kalhoty. 

A přesně ve chvíli, kdy už stačilo Izayu nadzvednout a zbavit ho kalhot, někdo zazvonil. Oba ztrnuli překvapením.

"Nikam mi nechoď." šeptl Shizuo, než ho pustil a zamířil ke dveřím. 

Informátor za ním ještě chvíli hleděl. Jak se jen ta situace mohla tak zvrtnout?! Rychle se zapl a upravil. 

To, že si na něj zvykl, ještě neznamená, že musí zajít tak daleko! Měli by si ustanovit jisté hranice. Tak třeba, že do sebe nepustí tu obludu! Díky společným koupelím věděl, co přesně nosí mezi nohama. Nepotřebuje být roztrhán zevnitř!

Izaya se rozhlédl po vozíku. Shizuo ho odstrčil dál do místnosti, takže na něj nedosáhne. Ale kdyby popošel kousek a natáhl ruku...

Informátor se zapřel o kuchyňskou linku. Velice opatrně se začal sunout dolů. Ne, že by ho od podlahy dělily metry, ale vzhledem k té noze, nemohl jen tak seskočit. "Kurva!" zavrčel Izaya a trhnutím se vytáhl zpátky nahoru. Bohužel se nohou praštil o skříňku, takže mu z úst uniklo nespokojené bolestné 'Tsk!'.

Izaya pochopil, že to bez pomoci nezvládne. Přestože nechtěl, musel počkat na Shizuu. Ale znovu políbit se nenechá! Ať na to ta obarvená hlava ani nemyslí!

 

*-*

 

Snad poprvé, od toho co se Izaya nastěhoval, byl byt nasáklý vánoční atmosférou. Od výzdoby až po vůni. Shizuo si dal opravdu práci, přestože do vánoc zbývaly necelé dva týdny. 

Dnes ale majitel bytu a jeho partner nebyli doma. Izaya ležel na operačním sále, kde se mu věnoval Shinra s asistencí Emilie. 

Shizuo mezitím trpělivě čekal ve vedlejší místnosti se Celty, o¨dkud průběh operace pozorovali z okna. 

Shinra je informoval, že jde o jednoduchou operaci, která potrvá maximálně dvě hodiny, takže se není čeho bát. Ale i přesto byl Shizuo pln obav.

Celty poznala Shizuovi myšlenky a proto se ho snažila zaměstnat rozhovorem. Občas se Shizuo zahleděl do operačního sálu, ale jinak se ji to celkem dařilo.

"Proč si myslíš, že by to měl být problém?" podivil se Shizuo. "Ty a Shinra jste vždy vítáni."

[To ráda slyším, ale náš můj vztah s Izayou není zrovna nejlepší. A navíc jsi řekl, že on o tom ani neví!]

Shizuo se pousmál. "To vyřeším já, vy dva ale přijďte."

Celty zaváhala, než přikývla. Oba pohlédli do sálu.

Shinra v tu chvíli vytáhl poslední kus před začátkem zašívání. Emilia cosi řekla, což Shinru rozesmálo. A přesně v tu chvíli začaly stroje varovně blikat za doprovodu otravného pískotu.

Shizuo vyděšeně strnul. Neznal ty stroje, ke kterým byl Izaya připojen, ale věděl, co znamená ta poskakující čára, která se až příliš rychle změnila na nepřerušovanou linku.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Shizuo, uklidni se!" vyštěkl Shinra. Vlastně ho i trochu překvapilo, že Shizuo sklapl. Bohužel ne na dlouho. Během chvíle opět spustil proud výčitek na Shinrovu adresu. 

"Shizuo! Já nevím, co se stalo!" zavrčel Shinra, při snaze přehlušit blonďáka v barmanském oblečení. "Prostě odpadl."

"Zatraceně, Shinro!" Shizuo při nívalu vzteku popadl Shinru za límec a nadzvedl ho, takže se Shinra sotva dotýkal špičkami bot podlahy. 

"V čem je probém? Vždyť žije."

Shizuo se zarazil, ale podrážděný výraz ho neopustil. "... Jenže teď už třetím dnem leží v posteli a nevnímá!"

"No a? Předtím byl mimo několik měsíců a to jsi tak moc nešílel."odvětil Shinra nezaujatě. 

Shizuo položil Shinru zpátky na zem, ale nepustil ho. Jeho výraz se konečně změnil. Z naštvaného pohledu se stal až zoufalý. "Nevydržím čekat tak dlouho..."šeptl tiše, než stáhl Shinru do pevného objetí.

Doktor se váhavě pousmál. Přitom poplácal Shizuu po zádech. "Vzchop se, Izaya by nechtěl, aby jsi tu takto kňoural." 

"Když mu to neřekneš, bude to fajn." zamumlal Shizuo, ale chvíli mu trvalo, než Shinru pustil. Ještě stále vypadal jako ztracené štěně. 

Shinra se usmál nad tím, jak moc se Shizuo změnil... Vlastně díky němu. "No tak pojď, udělám ti čaj." Shizuo odevzdaně přikývl, ale sotva se otočili, aby vyrazili ke kuchyňské lince, vpadla do pokoje Celty.

**[Je vzhůru!]**

 

*-*

 

Od toho, co Celty odešla, snažil se zesláblý Izaya posadit. Ve chvíli, kdy se mu to konečně podařilo, vtrhl do pokoje Shizuo a skoro jedním skokem se dostal k němu. Pevným objetí srazil překvapeného Izayu zpátky na postel. 

"H..! Hey, Shizu-!" zachroptěl informátor. V příliš pevném sevření blonďákových paží mu velice rapidně mizel kyslík. "..vz... vzduch!"

"Promiň!" vyhrkl Shizuo. Povolil stisk, ale nehodlal ho opouštět. 

"Shinro, co jsi mu sakra udělal?!" zamračil se informátor na doktora, který se objevil se svojí přítelkyní ve dveřích. 

"Ztratil ses nám, myslel jsem, že... že už se neprobereš..." zamumlal tiše Shizuo, aniž by odtáhl obličej od Izayova krku.

"Obzvlášť ty by jsi měl vědět, že mě jen tak něco nezabije." ušlíbl se Izaya, zatímco hladil blonďáka ve vlasech.

"Co..?"

"Zpátky k tématu!" vložil se do toho rychle Shinra. "Z nějakého důvodu jsi na chvíli odpadl. A když jsme ti nahodili zpátky životní funkce, stejně ti trvalo tři dny, než si se probral. Proto je Shizuo tak přítulný." 

"Tři...? Takže já prospal další dny, huh?" Ne, že by z toho byl zrovna nadšený, ale reagoval o něco klidněji, než posledně. "...Shizu-chan, posaď mě." Shizuo se ochotně odtáhl, chytil černovláska kolem pasu a vytáhl ho do sedu. 

Shinra už otvíral ústa, aby se zeptal, ale Shizuo ho předběhl. "Izayo, tohle už mi nesmíš dělat." řekl vážně. Hned na to jeho výraz opět změkl. Pohladil informátora po tváři, než ho krátce políbil.

Dvojice ve dveřích sebou překvapeně trhla. Narozdíl od Celty, Shinru spš překvapilo, že se Izaya ani nebrání.

"Tohle ti přeci slíbit nemůžu." prohodil informátor, když se odtáhli. Začátek další věty se mu ztratil v dlouhém zívnutí. 

"Oi Shinro, kdy budeme moct jít domů?" zeptal se Shizuo.

"No raději až zítra." odpověděl Shinra zamyšleně.

"Eh?!" Izaya se nespokojeně zamračil. "... Běžte vy dva. Potřebuji klid a taky si něco vyřídit tady s Shizuou, dřív než usnu." 

 

*-*

 

Bylo pozdě večer, když Shinra zatřásl Celty. "Celty, vstávej... Musíš vstát, aby jsi viděla důkaz!"

Celty odstrčila Shinru a během chvíle našla mobil. **[Je pozdě! To to nepočká?!]**

"Zachovej klid a následuj mě." šeptl Shinra. Přitom vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. "Alespoň uvidíš, že to nebyl špatný nápad." Chvíli ale trvalo, než ho Celty opravdu následovala.

**[Co to děláš?!]** zastavila Shinru, který už otvíral dveře do pokoje, kde ležel Shizuo s Izayou.

Celkem zbytečně si Shinra položil prst přes rty, aby byla Celty potichu, než úplně otevřel dveře. "Tohle je můj důkaz." 

Celty váhavě nakoukla do pokoje. Ne, že by se ji zrovna chtělo, ale věděla, že by Shinra otravoval, dokud by neposlechla.   
Byl to pro ní zvláštní pohled, pozorovat Shizuu a Izayu, kteří leželi schouleni do sebe na posteli. 

"Takže? Co myslíš?"

**[Že bychom je neměli takto šmírovat.]**

Shinra se krátce zasmál, ale rychle sklapl, jelikož se Izaya začal vrtět s nespokojeným 'Nn~'. Shizuo ihned zareagoval tím, že si k sobě informátora víc tiskl.

Celty se otočila, popadla Shinru a vypadla. **[Nemusíme být u toho, jak se k sobě tulí!]** vysvětlila. 

"Hehe, teď už mi věříš? Byl to dobrý nápad, nechat je spolu." usmál se Shinra. 

**[To přeci nemůžeš posuzovat z toho, že je pozoruješ ve spánku.]**

"Já bych řekl, že to dokazuje hodně. Nessnaží s zabít a dokonce spolu dobrovolně tráví čas v jedné místn... poseli."

 **[Dobrou noc!]** víc už z její strany nedostal.

 

*-*

 

Informátor a jeho společník opustili Ikebukuro až k večeru. Izaya měl nohu již v pořádku, ale po fyzické stránce byla nepoužitelná. Moc se mu to nelíbilo, ale už předtím se nechal ukecat ať s rehabilitacemi, kdy mu pomůže Shinra opět chodit, začne po novém roce. Nyní mu to připadlo jako zbytečné odkládání, ale i ta nohy potřebuje odpočinek po operaci.

"Ugh, ty jsi to tady vážně nechal?" podivil se Izaya s předstíraným odporem, zatímco se rozhlížel po nazdobeném bytě.

"Ale no tak, vidím na tobě, že se ti to líbí."zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo, který tlači vozík do koupelny. Jíst již nepotřebovali, o to se postarala Celty.

"No já jen jestli jsi to nepřehnal." prohodil informátor. 

A mezitím, co si Izaya sundával svršek, Shizuo začal napouštět vanu. Jakmile byl spokojen s teplotou, otočil se na Izayu. Opatrně mu pomohl na nohy a poté ho zbavil zbylého oblečení. 

První dny kdy to takhle zkoušeli, šlo o poměrně riskantní akci. Shizuo nejednou zachránil Izayu před rozplácnutím na podlaze. Nyní to ale zvládali bravůrně a během chvíle už Shizuo v náručí přenášel Izayu do vany. Netrvalo ani moc dlouho a už seděl naproti němu. 

Izaya byl vždy zásadně proti společné koupeli, ale co mohl dělat? Shizuo si stál za svým a on nemohl v tomto stavu proti němu zhola nic. Izaya si alespoň vydupal, že bude Shizuo před ním. Nemohl se totiž zbavit dojmu, že kdyby ho měl za zády, nemuselo by to skončit pěkně. 

"Co noha?" zeptal se Shizuo. Zněl starostlivě, ale zároveň klidně. Informátora štvalo, že je jediný, komu to připadlo divné.

"Trochu mi v ní mravenčí, ale to je vše. Nebolí, pokud ti jde o tohle." odpověděl Izaya. 

"To je dobře." pousmál se Shizuo. "Kdyby začalo, dej mi vědět." Než se stihl Izaya zeptat, co tím myslí, už Shizuo držel Izayovu nohu a věnoval mu další masáž. 

"Buď opatrný, Shizu-chan." zamumlal. Bránit se nehodlal, jelikož tohle zacházení si zamiloval. 

"Víš, že já jsem vždycky opatrný." pousmál se Shizuo. 

Izaya se ušklíbl, ale pichlavou poznámku si raději nechal pro sebe.

 

*-*

 

"A co tohle? Zamkneme a budeme předstírat, že tu nejsme?" navrhl Izaya.

"Proč se toho tak bojíš?" zeptal se Shizuo, zatímco zvedal Izayu z vozíku do náruče. "Bude to příjemně strávený večer, kde se nemůže nic stát."

"Vždycky se může něco podělat." Hádal se dál Izaya, který měl omotané ruce kolem Shizuova krku, jako správná princezna. 

S povzdechem položil Shizuo informátora do postele a poté zhasl světlo, než si lehl k němu. "Prostě se smiř s tím, že ta povánoční akce bude. Jen my dva a naše rodiny." 

"... Neboj, nehodlám ti to zkazit, jen... Moc dobrý pocit z toho nemám."

"Bude to fajn, zlato." usmál se Shizuo.

Izaya se ušklíbl nad oslovením, ale než na to stihl upozornit, již měl Shizuu nakloněného nad sebou a jeho rty přitisklé na svých. Jenže tentokrát nešlo o pusu na dobrou noc. 

Bonďák velice obratně ovládl informátorovi rty. A než si to Izaya úplně uvědomil, již Shizuo projížděl dlaňemi po jeho těle.

"Nn~ Shizu-" zahučel Izaya do polibku. Ve chvíli, kdy chtěl zatlačit na jeho hruď a odtáhnout ho, strnul, jelikož Shizuo stáhl jeho trenky. "C..! C..? Co..?! C..?! Poč...!"

Po nepatrném zaváhání se Shizuo nadzvedl. Pousmál se, když si všiml, jak moc rudý je Izaya v obličeji. A nebylo to kvůli vzteku.

"... co to... děláš?!" zajíkl se informátor. Jeho hlas byl úplně v jiné oktávě. 

"Opravdu se musíš ptát?" zeptal se s lehkým pobavením Shizuo. 

Izaya se kousl do spodního rtu. Vždyť ten idiot si myslí, že je to normální! Že to dělají často! "... tohle nemůžeš..." 

Blonďák pozvedl obočí. "Hmm? A proč ne?" S touhle otázkou se opět sklonil a začal laskat jeho krk.

"Kya~!" vyjekl Izaya, když ho Shizou kousl a přitom se opět začal věnovat jeho rozkroku. Za svůj hlas se proklínal. "Shizu-chan! Ne, to nejde! Vždyť to... ta noha!"

Shizuo se zarazil, ale během chvíle zase pokračoval. "Vždyť víš, že já jsem opatrný." šeptl, zatímco si ho začal připravovat. 

"Shizu-" zakňoural Izaya. Byl to divný pocit a vůbec se mu nelíbil. Přemýšlel jak se tomu vyhnout, jenže nic mu nepřišlo na mysl, aniž by to nekončilo pobodáním. Díky té zasrané noze ho ani nemohl kopnout a utéct.

"Uvolni se." šeptl mu Shizuo do ucha, než ho jemně zkousl. "Kvůli té noze na to půjdeme pomalu, slibuji. Budu oparnější, než jindy."

V tichém stenu se ztratilo Izayovo zakňučení ohledně toho, že to nemá s čím srovnat. Přestože měl informátor strach a obavy, vzdal to. Nedalo mu ale moc práce se uvolnit, jelikož Shizuo byl opravdu opatrný. Byl až překvapivě jemný. Vůbec se nechoval jako monstrum, za kterého ho Izaya po celou dobu měl. 

Po chvíli se on sám začal cítit až příliš dobře. Sténal pod Shizuou jak nějaká kurva, díky tomu, jak se o něj blonďák staral. A vzhledem k tomu, že měl Shizuo celkem výdrž, strávili většinu noci sexem.

 

*-*

 

Další ranní probuzení na Shizuově hrudi s pocitem bezpečí a celkové spokojenosti vydržel Izayovi jen chvíli. Přesněji do toho momentu, než si vzpomněl, že včera večer pro Shizuu roztáhl nohy. 

Od té doby ležel strnule, prakticky bez mrknutí zíral před sebe, zatímco se snažil vstřebat včerejší zážitek. 

Nejraději by se rozběhl do koupelny a dal si pořádnou sprchu, jenže bez Shizuovi pomoci se nedostane ani na vozíček. Jediné, co mohl bylo čekat, až se blonďák probudí.

Nejednou uspokojený Shizuo však spal mnohem déle, než obvykle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> / /Předem bych se ráda omluvila, protože tato kapitola (obzvlášť její konec), je krapet uspěchaný. Jde o to, že se mi trochu zastavil děj a musela jsem se v něm konečně nějak posunout, jelikož se blížíme ke konci. Doufám, že mě za to nezbijete...

"Veselé Vánoce, nii-san!" zajásala Mairu. Než stihl Izaya odložit hrnek a pronést pichlavou poznámku na její adresu, již měl sestru zavěšenou kolem krku. 

Druhá z dvojčat, Kururi, přistoupila k invalidnímu vozíku o něco pomaleji, ale bratra objala stejně prudce. 

"Hey...! Slezte!" vydechl Izaya, který takovou náklonnost z jejich strany nečekal. "Nejste tady trochu brzy?!"

"No ani ne... Vlastně máme zpoždění." ušklíbla se Mairu.

"Deset minut." přikývla Kururi. 

Nejstarší Orihara zakroutil hlavou. Pracně odstrčil dvojčata a pak vyjel hledat Shizuu. 

Mairuri ho ale nehodlaly jen tak opustit. Každá chytla jedno držátko od vozíčku a i přes informátorovi protesty začaly tlačit. 

"Copak je to za rachot? Dnešek má být bez hádek." ozval se Shizuo od jídelního stolu.

Izaya se na něj podrážděně zamračil, ale veškeré poznámky si nechal pro sebe. 

Shizuo s drobným úsměvem odložil vše, co držel, než přistoupil k sourozencům. "No tak, usměj se... alespoň kvůli mně." 

Izaya odvrátil pohled. Tuhle hru nesnášel, jelikož proti Shizuovi vždy prohrál. A ještě víc ho štvalo, že to Shizuo ví. 

"Holky, ten vozík vezměte ke schodišti." informoval Shizuo, který zvedl Izayu do náruče. 

"Dobře!" vyhrkla Mairu a spolu se sestrou splnila prosbu.

"Koutky nahoru, Izayo, dnes je dobrý den." začal opět Shizuo. Přitom s černovláskem zamířil ke gauči. 

"Když ty dvě nebudou provokovat, nebude problém." odvětil Izaya. Dalo mu opravdu práci dívat se jinam, než na Shizuu. 

Blonďák usadil informátora na gauč. Vynutil si alespoň krátký polibek, když se ozval zvonek. "Ah to musí být Kasuka." pousmál se, než vyrazil otevřít.

"C... cože?"

Izaya se ohlédl po koktající sestře.

"O.. on... on tad... Tady bude..." Mairuri se navzájem držely za ruce. Jako opařené se usadily kousek od Izayi a jen zírali před sebe. 

Informátorovi zacukaly koutky. "Hlavně neječte moc nahlas, jinak uteče." prohodil s předstíranou vážností. 

Během chvíle vstoupil do místnosti Shizuo spolu s mladším bratrem a jeho přítelkyní. 

Izaya si byl jistý, že v ten moment nebyly jeho sestry schopné ani nádechu. Jenže k jeho překvapení a možná i troše zklamání nezačaly ty dvě jančet a nadšeně poskakovat z hercovi přítomnosti.  Jen tiše seděly, navzájem si drtily dlaně, zatímco šokovaně zírali na Kasukeho. Vlastně se červenaly a mírně třásly. 

Na Shizuovu žádost nechali nově příchozí, stejně jako dvojčata před nimi, dárky u stolku, než se připojili ke členům Orihara rodiny.

"Konečně vás potkávám osobně." oslovil Kasuka informátora. 

"Potěšení je i na mé straně." S těmi slovy stiskl Izaya nabízenou ruku. Neměl odvahu říct, že to není poprvé, co se setkávají, ale o tom Kasuka vlastně vědět nemusí.

Kasuka pohlédl na dvojčata a kývnutím je pozdravil. Div, že neomdlely. Velice podobně se pak přivítal Izaya i s Ruri. TIchý pár se poté usadil naproti informátorovi. Sotva je Shizuo všechny obsloužil, usadil se po boku svého partnera. 

Mužská část společnosti toho odkecala nejvíc. Bylo to díky Mairuri. Přestože si první osobní setkání představovaly na 100+1 způsobů, tahle nečekaná situace mezi nimi nebyla. Nepřipravené jen seděli a pozorovali svůj idol. Mluvily pouze, když byly dotazovány a to stejně byly jen krátké mnohdy až neslyšné odpovědi. Vedle nich i Ruri vypadala jako ukecaný typ.

Zprvu jejich stav Izayu děsil, ale na druhou stranu byl rád, jelikož dvojčata byla klidná. Co víc si mohl přát? Shizuo všechny po celou dobu obskakoval, takže ani jako hostitel si nemusel dělat starosti. 

Shizuo měl hold pravdu. Byl to klidný večer, kdy se bavil dokonce i Izaya, s čímž teda on moc nepočítal. 

Později se objevili i Celty s Shinrou. Shizuo odmítl Izayovi odpovědět, kdy a koho ještě stihl pozvat?! 

Naštěstí pro informátora (a technicky i ostatním) nezačal Shinra s tématem jeho zdraví.

 

*-*

 

"No tak, řekni to." dorážel dál Shizuo. Nadšený úsměv jeho tvář neopouštěl. Jeho přítel se také usmíval, ale jen nepatrně.

"Na to zapomeň. Ještě ti z toho naroste hřebínek." řekl Izaya, zatímco pozoroval Shizuu, jak se vrací od dveří, kde vyprovodil poslední hosty. Zdrželi se po tři dny! Ne, že by Izayovi jejich společnost vadila, ale byl opravdu rád, že už vypadli. 

"Takže uznáváš, že jsem měl pravdu?" prohodil Shizuo. 

"Nehodlám to říct nahlas... Bylo by to pak s tebou k nevydržení." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. Pracně se naklonil, aby odložil na stolek již prázdný hrnek.

Shizuo se krátce zasmál. "Tak alespoň řekni, že se ti to líbilo."

"Bylo to snesitelné."

"Buď k sobě upřímný." 

Shizuo se usadil vedle Izayi a tiskl si ho k sobě. V informátorovi se už ani neprobíralo nutkání dostat se od něj. Právě naopak, přivinul se k Shizuově hrudi mnohem víc.

"Upřímně mě překvapuje, že tvůj bratr má smysl pro humor." Izaya narážel na dárek, který od něj dostal. Obrovský plyšový žlutý medvěd oblečený do barmanského oblečení. Izaya netušil, jak se to Kasukemu povedlo, ale ten medvěd dokonce voněl jako Shizuo.

"Nějaké plány na Nový rok?"

"Přežít?"

"Víš jak to myslím." řekl Shizuo lehce podrážděn.

"Můj jediný plán do budoucna je zvládnout rehabilitace s Shinrou, abych mohl opět pracovat."

"Fajn, v Ikebukuru bývá pěkná oslava Nového roku. Nebude ti vadit, pokud se tam podíváme?"

Izaya zaváhal, ale co by pro Shizuu neudělal, že? "Nechám to na tobě." řekl nakonec. "Ty budeš tlačit vozík."

 

*-*

 

"Pro dnešek končíme." řekl Shinra, aniž by ho opustil úsměv.

"Cože?! Vždyť ještě můžu pokračovat!" vyhrkl Izaya. V tu chvíli ztratil rovnováhu a skácel se k zemi.

Shinra k němu přistoupil a posadil ho na gauč. "Kolikrát ti to budu opakovat? Třikrát týdně po třech hodinách ti bohatě stačí."

"Ale ta noha nezesílí ze dne na den!" vyštěkl Izaya.

"Proto potřebuješ trénovat.  A teď mě omluv, jdu zavolat Shizuovi, aby si tě vyzvedl." 

Izaya si nespokojeně odfrkl. "A proč to není jako předtím?! První dva týdny jsem přece chodil denně!" 

"Už jsem ti říkal, že na tebe už nemám tolik času. Nejsi můj jediný pacient."

Informátor trucovitě našpulil rty, ale dál už se nehádal. 

 

Do půl hodiny se zjevil Shizuo. Za jeho asistence se Izaya dostal do vozíčku a následně pak i do Shinjuka. 

Izaya již ovládal chůzi o berly. Teda, bylo to celkově nejisté a proto dával přednost vozíčku, pokud se mělo jít ven. V bytě však už jen o berli, pokud měl v blízkosti druhé ruky nějakou opěru. 

Informátor byl na sebe hrdý. Šlo to sice pomalu, ale již brzy nebude na Shizuovi závislí, takže ho nebude potřebovat. 


	14. Chapter 14

 

"Jdeš pozdě." prohodil Izaya, aniž by odtrhl pohled od monitoru.

"Nespěchala jsem." pokrčila rameny Namie. "Tvoje rehabilitace už skončili?"

"Ne, jsem sotva v polovině a podle Shinry to jde všechno skvěle." ušklíbl se Izaya. Byl se sebou víc než spokojen, ale i tak by to rád urychlil. 

"Já jen že zase pracuješ. Co si pamatuji, máš zákaz dokud se neuzdravíš úplně." informovala Namie, zatímco se usedila na své obvyklé místo. 

"Ale já nepracuji." bránil se Izaya. "Pouze doháním informace. Řekněme, že mám dost velkou mezeru. A nerad bych ztratil některé zákazníky."

Namie pokrčiila rameny. Vlastně ji to bylo úplně jedno. "Hmm, a kde máš Shizuu?"

"Ještě spí." odpověděl Izaya. Přitom vstal od stolu a pajdavým krokem o berli zamířil k polici, kde leželo několik složek. Jedna z nich byla určena pro Namie.

"Vážně? V poslední době spí nějak dlouho, ne?" Namie se zarazila. Během chvíle ji na tváři začal tančit úšklebek. "Tak ty jsi ho přeci jen pustil k sobě do postele." 

"Sklapni." zamračil se informátor. Nehodlal se s nikým bavit o tom, že se z něj stal Uke. Jedna z mála věcí, kterých se chtěl v životě vyhnout.

Důvod, proč se už ani Shizuovi nebrání byl že se pod ním cítil mnohem lépe, než když se občas vyspal s Manami či jinou. 

Namie dalo práci se nezačít smát. 

"Jsem rád, že se bavíš." zamračil se Izaya. 

"Jen jsem si myslela, že mu bude trvat déle, než si tě zkrotí." řekla s předstíraným omluvným hlasem Namie. 

"Zkrotí?!" naježil se Izaya. Jeho si rozhodně nikdo...! To, že dělá Shizuovi ústupky ještě neznamená, že se nechal zkrotit!

"No, jo... No, jo... Hlavně se uklidni." ušklíbla se Namie. "A místo toho mi raději řekni, proč jsi mě vlastně zavolal."

Izaya si ještě chvíli pro sebe něco nespokojeně prskal, zatímco sebral jednu ze složek a stejně pajdavým krokem zamířil ke stolu.   
"Shizu-chan mi onehdy říkal, že jsi mi zařídila status Dočastně nedostupný informátor, ale že jsi stále pracovala pro některé. O co šlo?"

Namie nadhodila znechucený výraz, jak převzala složku. Pracovat se ji zrovna nechtělo.

"Nech si to." zamračil se Izaya. "Zbylé instrukce máš uvnitř."

"Jistě." ušklíbla se Namie.

"Oh Namie-san." ozval se od schodů Shizuo. "Izayo, měl jsi mě probudit."

"Zas tak dlouho tady není." upozornil Izaya. Ohlédl se, aby pohlédl Shizuovi do očí. 

"Jakpak jsi se vyspal?" zeptala se Namie se zájmem.

Izaya po ní šlehl pohledem. Chtěl ji okřiknout, ať drží hubu, ale Shizuo již odpověděl. "Velice dobře." 

Namie se spokojeně usmála. Víc už nepotřebovala vědět.

"Jedl jsi?" otočil se Shizuo opět na Izayu. 

"Narozdíl od tebe ano." odsekl informátor. Už ráno měl špatnou náladu a teď mu začala rapidně klesat.

"Usměj se Izayo, to ti sluší mnohem víc."

"Tsk! Sklapni a vypadni do kuchyně. Oběd už budeš mít nejspíš studený."

Shizuo se nenechal odstrčit. Vynutil si alespoň krátký polibek, než poslušně zamířil do kuchyně. Když už byl skoro pryč z místnosti, zarazil se a ohlédl s otázkou. "Tak mě napadá... Nepracujete, že ne?"

"Ne."

"Ano."

Izaya probodl Namie pohledem, ale ta si z toho moc nedělala. 

"Izayo, něco jsi mi přeci slíbil." začal Shizuo a zamířil zpátky k němu. 

"Jakže? Já nic nikomu neslíbil!" zavrčel Izaya. "Pokud jsi si ještě nevšiml, už chodím! Ale nemyslím si, že bych se musel zpovídat zrovna tobě!"

Shizuo z toho výlevu vypadal překvapeně a trochu ublženě. 

"No já abych raději šla." prolomila ticho Namie.

"Ne, my míme ještě něco k vyřizování!" zastavil ji Izaya. 

"Já odcházím.  Pak se ozvu." odsekla Namie, než odešla. Izaya ji už ani nezastavoval, jelikož si všiml, že si sebou vzala onu složku. 

"Nemůžeš pracovat, dokud se ne..."

"Nemůžu?! Já nejsem děcko!" vyštěkl informátor, čímž Shizuu přerušil. "Jsem dospělý a dokážu se o sebe postarat mnohem lépe než ty!" 

"Izayo,..."

"Tsk! Běž si ohřát ten oběd." zavrčel Izaya, než zamířil pryč. Kdyby věděl, že se bude dnešek odvíjet tímto směrem, rozmyslel by si vstávání. 

Shizuo to však nehodlal jen tak vzdát. Popadl Izayu za paži a otočil ho čelem k sobě.

"Pusť!"

"Ne, dokud mi to neslíbíš!" 

"Nehodlám jít ven pracovat, pokud to potřebuješ vědět." zasyčel Izaya. "Ale zapomeň, že přestanu s tím, co dělám!"

"Já po tobě nic takového nechci. I když by mi bylo milejší, kdyby jsi neměl tak nebezpečnou práci. Ale prozatím, když jsi..."

"Posloucháš se vůbec?!" vybuchl Izaya. "Bylo by mi milejší, kdyby jsi neměl tak nebezpečnou práci?! Tohle je tak strašně... divný! Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby tě Akabayashi zabil!" odfrkl si.

"Co tím myslíš, divný?" zeptal se Shizuo, zatímco udělal krok k Izayovi, ale ten ustoupil o další dva.

"Ptáš se, co tím myslím?!" Izaya proti tomu bojoval vždy úspěšně, ale tentokrát byl naštvaný. Nehodlal se už pravdě vyhýbat, nehledě na následky. 

"Je to divné, protože kdysi když bylo ještě vše normální, by jsi se mnou ani nemluvil! Prostě by jsi zaútočil a naše hra by mohla pokračovat! Ale ne! Tvoje obarvená hlava se rozhodla, že my dva! Dva největší nepřátelé široko daleko! Že my dva budeme spolu!"

"Iza..."

"Celý život se navzájem snažíme zabít! Je to ještě horší, než divný!" prskal dál Izaya, aniž by si všímal Shizui. "Navíc jsme spolu nejednou spali! To je...! To je prostě...!" 

Informátor nedokázal najít to správné slovo. Když se ale konečně podíval na Shizuu, přestal po slově pátrat. "Shizu...?"

Shizuo byl nezdravě bledý. Jednou rukou se držel ve vlasech, příliš pevně, jelikož mu klouby bělaly, zatímco druhou se neohrabaně natahoval po něčem, o co by se mohl opřít. 

"Shizu-chan...?" zajíkl se Izaya vyplašeně. 

"Iza..." Shizuo udělal krok k němu, ale sotva došlápl, zhroutil se k zemi. 

"Shizu-chan!" zaječel Izaya vyděšeně, nestaraje se o nezvyklou výšku hlasu. Rychle přiskočil k ležícímu blonďákovi. 

Informátor zbledl ještě víc, když si všiml, že Shizuovi z ucha vytéká krev.


	15. Chapter 15

Po dva týdny nebyl Izaya schopen opustit Shizuovo lůžko. Přestože byli u Shinry doma, neopustil pokoj, aby ve vedlejší místnosti mohli s mladým Kishitanim pokračovat v rehabilitacích. 

Nepomáhaly ani Shinrovi pokusy o přesvědčování, že se Shizuo bude zlobit, až se probudí a zjistí, že Izaya to fláká. 

Nedostatek cvičení měl samozřejmě vliv na nohu, která svému majiteli začala dělat problémy. 

Informátor přesto nehodlal opustit Shizuu. Co kdyby se náhodou probudil, že? Chtěl být u toho, až jeho Shizu-chan otevře konečně oči. Potřebuje vědět, že je v pořádku. Musí se mu omluvit. Musí mu říct, že na něho nechtěl křičet, že to tak nemyslel. Že ho vlastně...

Jenže Shizuo se neprobouzel a jeho stav se nelepšil. Na druhou stranu se ani nehoršil, což by se dalo vlastně považovat za dobrou zprávu. 

 

Ke konci druhého týdne Shizuova kómatu dostal Izaya od Namie sms. **[Práce je hotová, napiš až budeš mít čas. PS: jak je na tom Heiwajima?]**

Izayovi trvalo dva dny, než odpověděl. **[Přijď zítra ke mně. Spí.]**

Cesta domů byla pro Izayu doslova muka. Noha mu nedala chvíli klidu, a co chvíli posílala do těla silnou vlnu bolesti. 

Informátor za sebou neměl ani třetinu cesty a již si volal taxíka, přestože si slíbil, že to dojde. Chtěl to brát jako náhradu za neodcvičené dny. Velký Ďábel z Shinjuka však neměl dost sil a prostě to vzdal. 

Přestože měl svou hrdost, skoro se rozbrečel zoufalstvím při cestě z taxíku do bytu. Pro Izayu to bylo opravdu peklo. 

S úlevou usedl na podlahu svého bytu, zatímco se zády opíral o dveře. Trvalo mu dlouho, než sebral odvahu, aby vůbec vstal.

 

Další den přišla Namie na čas. Vyřídila s Izayou, co bylo potřeba ohledně práce, uvařila mu oběd a poté zase odešla. 

Po jejím odchodu se chtěl Izaya vrátit zpět k Shizuovi do Ikebukura, ale představa, že by měl bolestivou cestu opět absolvovat ho donutila si to rozmyslet. Strašně moc chtěl být informátor u svého Shizu-chana, ale jediné, co mohl, bylo spokojit se s telefonáty. Volal někdy i třikrát do půl hodiny. Co kdyby se něco změnilo, že?  

Izaya věděl, že je to z jeho strany až zoufalé, ale nemohl si pomoct. Z Shinrova hlasu šlo poznat, že je mu to nepříjemné, ale stejně Izaya nepřestal. 

Měl o Shizuu prostě strach. Každou noc se probouzel s výkřiky Shizuova jména na rtech. Až příliš živě viděl onu krev na podleza, která vytékala Shizuovi z hlavy. 

Izaya by nikdy neřekl, že se z něj stane tak moc zoufalý člověk. A navíc díky Shizuovi.

 

 

Byl to prostě obyčejný den jako ty předchozí. Izaya seděl u stolu, snaže se pracovat, ale většinu času stejně jen zíral do prázdna. Představoval si, co by kdyby... Jak by to mohlo být kdyby... 

Nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by mělo být něco jinak. Až najednou...

Izaya překvapeně pohlédl na svůj mobil, který začal nečekaně vyzvánět.Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, že na displeji svítí Shinrovo jméno. "Shinro! Děje se něco?!"

_"... Ano. Shizuo se probudil..."_

Pocit uspokojení se převalil přes Izayovo tělo. Dokonce se mu na tvářil zjevil přihlouplí úsměv.

_"...ale..."_

Jako lusknutím prstů byly všechny spokojené pocity pryč. 

_"... odešel."_

Izaya mlčel. Jen zíral před sebe na zeď. Nebyl schopen hovor ukončit, ani Shinrovi odpovědět, že je stále tam, že ho slyší. V duchu myslel na to, že se Shizuo vrací k němu do Shinjuka, ale tichý hlásek vzadu v hlavě se mu zároveň smál za jeho naivitu.

 

 

**O necelou půl hodinu zpátky v Ikebukuru**

 

Shizuovo probuzení doprovázelo tiché mručení vycházející z jeho hrdla. Chvíli jen pozoroval strop, než se pracně přinutil si sednout. 

V momentě, kdy si promnul zátylek, strnul. "No to snad...!" prudce se rozhlédl, ale ke své úlevě zjistil, že je sám.

Nehledě na to, že se mu mírně točila hlava, rychle vstal a zamířil si to pryč. Ještě se teda zdržel, jelikož přístroje, ke kterým byl doteď připojen, začali vydávat nepříjemně hlasitý zvuk. Shizuo se s nimi vypořádal rychle, Shinra už je nebude moct použít...

Naštěstí pro Shizuu byl byt prázdný. Zamčené dveře snadno vyrazil, což byla poslední překážka k návratu domů.

Místo do Shinjuka však zamířil do svého bytečku v Ikebukuru, kde první co udělal bylo, že si dal pořádnou studenou sprchu.

Poté usazen za stolem se snažil srovnat v hlavě to, co se přihodilo v posledních několika měsících. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zamilovaný Izaya tak trochu zOOCovatěl... ale toho jste si mohli všimnout už v předchozí kapitole... Neomlouvám se za to jak jsem napsala jeho chování, jen na to upozorňuji.

 

Informátor byl rozhodnut vyběhnout z Shinjuka v rámci možností a co nejrychleji se dostat do Ikebukura k Shizuovi, jelikož bylo nutné si s ním promluvit. Napadlo ho, že Shizuo bude potřebovat čas, aby srovnal své myšlenky, ale Izaya ho prostě musel vidět... a také se ujistit, že si to srovná správně.

Jenže Izayův plán nepočítal s bolestivou nohou. Izaya pajdal ke dveřím, snaže se potlačit steny bolesti, ale ne u všech se mu to podařilo. Sotva se dostal k výtahu, již tušil, že to nebude až tak jednoduché. 

"Co tady děláš?" podivil se informátor, když se otevřely dveře výtahu, ve kterém stála Ikebukurská legenda. 

**[Shinra mi řekl, ať tě dostanu do Ikebukura... Bude to rozhodně bezpečnější, než kdyby jsi šel sám.]**

"Eh... no... díky...?" Izaya nevěděl jak správně reagovat. Ostatně i Celty byla nesvá. Izaya byl pro ní stále ten, co způsobil spoustu problémů... ale trochu na něj změnila pohled od toho, co žil s Shizuou. Ještě nedávno, když Izaya chodil na rehabilitace, povídala si s Shizuou a ten o černovláskovy mluvil až překvapivě mile. Celty často váhala, zda se baví o stejném Oriharovi.

**[Předpokládám, že hodláš jít k Shizuovi.]**

"Ano! Ano!" vyhrkl Izaya. Rychle vykročil, aby se dostal do výtahu, ale noha ho zradila. Nebýt Celty a její včasné reakce, rozplácl by se na podlaze. 

"Takže mi dnes budeš dělat společnost?" navázal rozhovor Izaya. Nesnášel, když se odhalovala jeho slabost. 

 **[Stručně řečeno.]** přikývla Celty. **[Shinra chtěl, abych tě doprovázela, dokud se nezjistí, co a jak.]**

"Jinak řečeno mě odvedeš i domů, pokud se k tomu Shizu-chan nebude mít." Na tuhle situaci se Izaya také připravoval, ale pevně doufal, že se připravuje zbytečně.  

Celty váhala s odpovědí, ale nakonec to nechala plavat. Pomohla Izayovi ven, usadila ho na Shootera a poté odjeli do Ikebukura.

 

*-*

 

Kdyby Izaya mohl, seskočil by z motorky a rozběhl by se ke dveřím Shizuova bytu. Bohužel nemohl, jelikož byl opět na někom závislý. 

Informátor měl pocit, že Celty naschvál zdržuje, ale ve skutečnosti poměrně rychle seskočila a v krátkém čase pomohla Izayovi ke dveřím. 

V momentě, kdy chtěla zaklepat, vytáhl Izaya klíč a začal odmykat. Nikdo ale nemusí vědět, že ten klíč sehnal mnohem dřív, než se Shizuovi pomíchaly vzpomínky. 

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan, jsi tady?!" křikl Izaya, sotva otevřel dveře. Tentokrát na Calty, která měla stále problém s tím, jak reagovat na Izayovo nové chování, nečekal. Ignorujíc bolest vpadl do bytu a začal hledat majitele. 

Jenže Shizuo nikde.

Informátor se zapřel o stůl. "Kam mohl jít?" ptal se spíš sám sebe. Byl si jistý, že tady byl, ale kde je teď?! 

**[Tady už moc nezmůžeme... Pojď pojedeme za Shinrou.]**

"Ne, bude lepší zůstat. Shizu-chan se určitě vrátí domů." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. Přišlo mu to smutné, jelikož do nedávna byl jeho domov v Shinjuku. Izayu kdesi uvnitř děsilo, jak moc si na něj zvykl, ale tento pocit byl hodně hodně hluboko.

Celty zaváhala. Překvapil ji ten zoufalý pohled v jeho očích. Vždyť to bylo poprvé, co poznala, co Izaya opravdu cítí. Nebyla tam žádná maska, žádné předstírání... jen čisté zoufalství, strach a starost.

Celty měla nutkání přikývnout a čekat s ním. Sama měla o Shizuu obavy, ale mezi Shinrovími instrukcemi bylo také dostat Izayu k němu. **[Jenže nevíš, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Půjdeme k Shinrovi, tam se Shizuo jistě brzy ukáže, aby si vyjasnil několik věcí.]**

"Ale to nevíš jistě." vrtěl dál hlavou Izaya. 

Kdyby to bylo možné, kousla by se Celty do rtu. Opravdu to netušila... a už jen z logiky věci bylo lepší zůstat v bytě. **[Věř mi.]** Jaké štěstí, že ji Izaya nerozumí, tak moc jako Shinra. I hned by mu došlo, že lže.

Na Izayovi šlo vidět, že začíná váhat. Celty přidala několik přesvědčujících vět a díky tomu zlomila informátora, který ji poslušně bez protestů následoval ven. 

Zklamaný Izaya zamykal dveře, když se ozval povědomý hlas. "Oi, Celty-san, co tady...?" Shizuo se zarazil, když si všiml Izayi. 

Izaya překvapeně pohlédl na blonďáka. Koutky mu mírně zacukaly směrem vzhůru. Nic totiž nenaznačovalo tomu, že by byl Shizuo vážně zraněn. "Jak se cítíš, Shizu-chan?" musel však slyšet ujištění.

Shizuo otevřel ústa, ale zase je rychle zavřel. Izayu v tu chvíli nenapadlo, že by mohlo jít o špatné znamení.  

Informátor si to rychle zamířil po schodech dolů ke svému Shizu-chanovi.

"Stůj!"

Nečekaný rozkaz přimrazil Izayu na místě, jeho drobný nepatrný úsměv zakolísal. Dokonce i Celty se zastavila uprostřed schodiště.

Shizuo se mračil, ale tentokrát to nebylo kvůli vzteku, ale kvůli vnitřnímu boji. 

"Shizu-"

"Co tady děláš?!" skočil mu do řeči Shizuo. 

"Eh... no, zmizel jsi, měl jsem strach, jestli jsi..."

"Lháři!" zavrčel Shizuo. "Velký informátor Orihara se přeci nebude starat o nějaké monstrum."

"Ale Shizu-" začal Izaya. Na tohle připravený nebyl. Představoval si všechno, jen ne tohle.

"Sklapni, nechci to slyšet!"

Izaya se nezmohl na další slova vysvětlení, pouze vyplašeně pozoroval Shizuo. V hrudi ho začalo cosi tlačit a s každým blonďákovým slovem bolest zesilovala. Tohle se Izayovi ještě nikdy nestalo.

"Shodneme se na tom, že máme oba dost o čem přemýšlet. Takže se vrať do toho svého Shinjuka, než se ti něco stane." řekl Shizuo vážně, než se odvrátil pohled a zamířil domů. Nezpomalil, když šel kolem Izayi a ani se na něj nepodíval. 

Informátor zíral před sebe, snaže se pochopit, co že se to vlastně stalo. Co že to vlastně Shizu-chan řekl... Ale kvůli něčemu takovému přece nepřišel! 

Prudce se otočil a rozběhl se k Shizuovi. V momentě, kdy se natahoval, aby ho chytil za rameno a tím ho zastavil, Shizuo se nečekaně a velice rychle otočil a vystřelil ruku. Příliš pevně držel Izayu pod krkem, vytáhl ho do vzduchu, takže Izaya mohl pouze houpat nohama ve vzduchu.

Celty sebou při tom nečekaném pohybu trhla a poté rychle vyrazila k nim. Snažila se je uklidnit, ale byla ignorována.

"Hyhu..." sýpal Izaya pracně. 

"Řekl jsem ti, ať odejdeš!" zasyčel Shizuo. Nepatrně přitom zesílil stisk. Nepatrně pro Celty, Izaya si toho všiml velice dobře.

 **[Shizuo! Shizuo, polož ho!]** Jako by to mělo pomoct...

Izaya se držel za Shizuovo zápěstí, ale jeho stisk povoloval, jak ztrácel vzduch. "Hy... hu..." 

"Proč..?! Proč zrovna ty?!" vyštěkl Shizuo. Při tomto výlevu vzteku zalomcoval Izayou, což informátorovi zrovna moc nepomohlo. 

Černovlásek otevřel oči. Bojoval s tím, aby je zase nezavřel. Prosebně s odpuštěním hleděl Shizuovi do očí. "... hy..." 

Zprvu si Izaya myslel, že si to vysnil, ale během chvíle pochopil, že viděl správně. V Shizuovi jako by se něco zlomilo. Z jeho očích vymizel vztek a nahradila ho panika nad tím, jak netuší, co přesně si počít. Stisk jeho ruky výrazně povolil, takže se Izaya mohl nadechnout. 

"Zmiz." šeptl Shizuo nakonec. "Prostě odejdi..." 

"...Hyhu..." zachroptěl Izaya pracně. 

"Vypadni!" zařval Shizuo a odhodil Izayu. Informátor s bolestivým heknutím vrazil zády do zdi a sesunul se na zem. 

 Celty byla ihned u něj a pomáhala mu na nohy. Vždy bývala na Shizuově straně, ale tentokrát to nešlo jinak. 

Krom paniky se Shizuovi ve tváři zračil náznak bolesti. Otočil se na patě a rozběhl se domů.

Izaya na něj chtěl zavolat 'Shizu-chan, počkej!', ale z jeho úst se dostalo jen přiškrcené zasýpání. A navíc mu Celty nedovolila jít za ním. Popadla ho a vrátila se k Shooterovi, který celou dobu poslušně čekal.

 

*-*

 

Díky Shinrovu včasnému zásahu přežili Izayovi hlasivky bez jakéhokoliv poškození. Po incidentu, který proběhl před týdnem, už Izayovi zůstaly jen otisky Shizuovi dlaně omotané kolem jeho krku. 

Za tu dobu zvládl Izaya nohu rozchodit. Stále pobolívala, ale už to bylo snesitelné. Nejhorší to bylo po ránu, kdy netrénovaná noha byla poměrně ztuhlá. Nejlíp pomohla koupel, ale Izayu od ní vždy dělila ranní cesta z postele k vaně. 

Informátor si neochotně přiznal, že se k němu Shizuo ze dne na den nejspíš nevrátí. Přesto ale odmítal sbalit jeho věci. Vzpomínky při pohledu na ně mu však taky zrovna moc nepomáhaly. Občas ho díky některým věcem popadl amok. Házel kolem sebe věci, jak moc byl rozzuřen. 

Namie ho takto ještě nikdy neviděla a o to víc jí to děsilo. Ale uklidnit ho nedokázala. Rychle pochopila, že nejlepší je přečkat, až ho to přejde. Pokud možno daleko z jeho dosahu.

 

 

Izaya se na gauči vytáhl do sedu. Bez sebemenšího zájmu se rozhlédl po zničené místnosti. Mírně se zamračil, když spatřil bílou košili, která způsobila další jeho výlev. 

Pracně vstal a došel do ložnice. Sice byl ještě den, ale bylo mu to jedno. V posledním týdnu se do ložnice totiž snažil chodit až pozdě večer a zase velice brzo ji opouštěl. 

Důvodem byl plyšový medvěd ležící na jeho posteli. Připomínal Shizu-chana nejen vzhledem, ale také vůní. Izaya stále nechápal jak to Kasuka zvládl, ale ta vůně se ho stále držela. 

Jako bezduchý Izaya padl na postel. Převalil se na bok a chvíli pozoroval žlutého medvěda v barmanském oblečku, než natáhl ruce a stáhl si ho do objetí. 

Připadal si jako děcko, které se v objetí snaží schovat noční můře. Až na to, že ta jeho jen tak neskončí. 

Izaya se zajíkl. Ta vůně byla až příliš realistická. Kasuka musel upsat duši ďáblu, aby toho dosáhl.

Jak jednoduše se z velkého informátora stala troska.

Takhle to ale přece nemůže skončit!

Izaya se vytáhl do sedu, ale medvěda ještě nepouštěl. Několik minut pozoroval stěnu před sebou. Poté odložil plyšáka, vstal a opustil budovu. 

S Shizuo si musí promluvit. Takhle to totiž dál nejde... co kdyby ho někdo načapal, jak se tulí k medvědovi?! No a vzhledem k tomu, že se Shizuo k ničemu nemá, bude muset právě informátor udělat první krok.

A tentokrát se rozhodně vyhodit nenechá!!

 

*-*

 

Celty mírně svěsila ramena. Kdyby byla normální, povzdechla by si do toho. Na to ji však chyběla hlava. Sesedla z motorky a zamířila do parku, kde zahlédla sedícího Shizuu. 

Tenhle blonďák byl v posledním době spíše myšlenkami jinde, než naštvaný, na což byli ostatní zvyklí. Teda, lidé z Ikebukura si odvykli, když Shizuo žil s Izayou, ale stačil Shizuův jediný výbuch vzteku, aby si zase rychle vzpomněli. 

Rychle v jeho přítomnosti vyklízeli prostor. I nyní byl v parku sám. A i tentokrát zíral před sebe. V ruce držel cigaretu, která byla z větší poloviny již vypálená, přestože si Shizuo potáhl dvakrát a navíc krátce.

 **[Ahoj, Shizuo. Můžu se přidat?]** zeptala se po pěti minutách Celty, když konečně získala jeho pozornost. 

"Oh jistě! Ty můžeš vždycky." kývl na ní. Vždy to doprovázelo úsměv, ale něco takového u Shizui už vidět nebylo poměrně dlouho.

**[Na co jsi myslel tentokrát?]**

Přestože se Shizuo snažil být k Celty vždy fér, na tuto otázku ji nikdy neodpověděl. Dnešek nebyl výjimka. 

"Copak tady děláš?" změnil téma. 

 **[Jsem po práci, takže se vracím domů.]** Stáhla mobil a rychle vyťukala otázku. **[A ty?]**

Shizuovi trvala odpověď. "... vlastně nic. Práce mi skončila před hodinou, takže jsem vlastně taky na cestě domů." Následoval krátký smích. Zněl strašně falešně, Shizuo se přeci jen směje jinak...

**[Dělám si starosti, Shizuo.]**

Blonďák zpozorněl. "Pokud ti můžu být nějak nápomocen..." Nebylo třeba, aby dokončil větu.

**[No vlastně ano. Dělám si starosti o tebe.]**

Shizuo tázavě pozvedl obočí. Hned na to pochopil a odvrátil pohled. "Tsk! Chceš mluvit o něm, že?!" 

Zůstal sedět, což Celty překvapilo, jelikož posledně, když kdosi zmínil Izayovo jméno, Shizuo vyklidil prostor.

 **[Promiň, ale ano.]** odpověděla po pravdě. Jen netušila, co přesně chce říct. Věděla s jistotou, že nemůže říct přímo věci jako, běžte a udobřete se konečně, či tak něco. Jenže co jiného mohla?! Ale než stihla něco vymyslet, předběhl ji Shizuo.

"Já prostě nechápu, jak jste mu na to mohli přistoupit!" vyhrkl nečekaně. "Všichni víme, jaký je a přesto jste akceptovali jeho hru! Vždyť...!"

Celty pochopila a rychle ho zastavila. **[Špatně to chápeš.]** stáhla mobil a začala do něj ťukat. Neunikl ji šokovaný výraz z Shizuovi strany. **[To celé byl Shinrův nápad. Všechny přemluvil, aby jsme se chovali, jako by byl váš vztah normální... Většina z nás nesouhlasila, ale dělali jsme to pro tvé dobro...]**

"Pro mé dobro?!" neodpustil si Shizuo. Zněl podrážděně, ale naštvaný nebyl. 

 **[Shinra se obával, že by ti mohlo něco prasknout v hlavě... nebo něco takového.]** Celty jen krátce zaváhala, než pokračovala. **[Izaya byl jediný, který protestoval. Tvrdil, že musíš zůstat v Ikebukuru a chovat se jako každý jiný den a né panáčkovat v Shinjuku... Shinra později přiznal, že o tom věděl, že by ti to taky pomohlo, ale bylo příliš pozdě na to, abychom přestali předstírat...]**

Shizuo se zamyšleně zamračil, ale jinak nic neřekl. 

**[Promiň, ale vypadali jste spolu šťastně. A nejsem jediná, kdo si to myslí.]**

"Tsk!"

 

 **[Změnil jsi ho.]** zmínila po chvíli Celty. **[Myslím to v dobrém smyslu. Izaya se díky tobě změnil.]**

Shizuo odvrátil pohled. Trvalo než promluvil. "To co jsi říkala před tím... byl jediný, kdo protestoval... Znamená to tedy, že místo Izayi mám zmlátit Shinru?"

Celty sebou trhla. **[Ne! Ne, to... Jde... jde jen o to...!]** marně hledala správné slovo.

"Mám tě rád, dám ti náskok, aby jsi ho varovala."

Celty nepochopila vtip. Vyskočila na nohy a během chvíle byla pryč. 

Shizuo nad tím jen zakroutil hlavou. Tohle si s Shinrou ale musí vyřídit. Dnes však ne, jelikož má opět o čem přemýšlet. 

 

Necelých dvacet minut uběhlo od toho, co Celty zmizela. Shizuo za tu dobu neopustil lavičku a stihl si zapálit další cigaretu. 

"Shizu-chan?" 

Heiwajima se překvapeně ohlédl. Vstal, ale neodešel, když spatřil drobného černovláska opřeného o berly, jak k němu váhavě přistupuje. 

Shizuo si nemohl pomoct, ale na mysl se mu stále vracela Celtyna slova. 

"Shizu-chan, já..."


	17. Chapter 17

Říct, že byl Izaya zoufalý, když našel Shizuův byt prázdný, by bylo slabé přirovnání. Samozřejmě při cestě městem nahodil masku, za kterou nikdo nemohl poznat, co opravdu cítí. 

Nemohl uvěřit, že teď, když se konečně rozhodl něco udělat a dostat svého Shizu-chana zpátky, blonďák není doma. Podle času je už dávno po práci! Kde ho má asi tak sakra hledat?! 

V Izayovi svitla naděje, když uslyšel typický zvuk patřící Shooterovi. Jenže, než stihl vůbec něco provést, aby získal Celtynu pozornost, byla místní legenda pryč. 

"Umírá snad někdo?" zabručel nespokojeně Izaya, zatímco mířil dál. Rozhodl se jít prozkoumat Ruské sushi. Než ale došel k tomuto záchytnému bodu, kde by mu Samia zvaný Simon třeba i pomohl, uviděl konečně blonďáka. 

Izaya by nikdy nevěřil, že by mu Ikebukurské monstrum tak moc chybělo. Div, že se nerozběhl, aby skočil Shizuovi kolem krku. Bože, jak moc se chtěl na něj zase natisknout!

Velice pracně se informátor ovládl a poté jistějším krokem přešel cestu a po chvíli chůze se zastavil několik metrů od Heiwajimi. 

"Shizu-chan?" oslovil ho. Vyděsilo ho, jak moc váhavý a třesoucí se hlas má. 

Shizuo se překvapeně ohlédl. Bezeslov vstal, takže Izaya dostal strach, že mu uteče. V tomhle stavu by ho rozhodně nikdy nedohnal... A ani by před ním neutekl, kdyby se ho Shizuo rozhodl zabít. I když, Izaya by před ním už neutíkal... 

Naštěstí pro něj zůstal Shizuo mlčky stát. Možná by ale bylo lepší, kdyby promluvil, jelikož následovalo nepříjemné ticho.

Trvalo, než Izaya našel odvahu. "Shizu-chan, já..."

"Co tady děláš?" skočil m do řeči Shizuo.

Informátor se zarazil. Přesně takto to začalo i před tím, ale se stejným koncem se rozhodně nechtěl spokojit. 

"Chci si s tebou promluvit." řekl tentokrát zcela vážným hlasem. 

Shizuo se mírně zamračil. "... No tak mluv."

Izaya by lhal, kdyby řekl, že ho ta reakce nepřekvapila. Vlastně čekal, že ho Shizuo seřve, protože nechce slyšet ten jeho otravný hlas. Díky tomu překvapení mu opět trvalo, než něco řekl. Jak ale správně začít? 

"Víš, Shizu-chan... no tak nějak si nemůžu zvyknout na to, že tě nemám  sebe..." Izaya se odmlčel. Jeho vážný jistý hlas ho znovu opustil, takže to znělo dost kostrbatě. 

Shizuo tázavě pozvedl obočí. "Jestli budeš kecat o blbostech, odcházím."  upozornil. 

Informátor otevřel ústa, ale zase je rychle zavřel, aniž by je opustila jakákoliv hláska. Další ticho přerušil Shizuo prostým 'Nuže?'.

"No tak promiň, ale je vážně těžké spracovat myšlenku, aby jsi ji pochopil!" zavrčel Izaya. Nesnášel, když na něho někdo tlačil. Na druhou stranu si teď nadával za to, že na Shizuu křičel. Nehodlal se s ním hádat, což znamená, že by ta tepající žilka z blonďákova čela měla zmizet. 

"Jinak řečeno, velký informátor neví, co říct." prohodil Shizuo. Šlo poznat, že ještě drží podráždění na uzdě. 

"Můžeš mi laskavě přestat tak říkat?! Neslyším od tebe teď nic jiného, než velký informátor tohle, velký informátor tamto...!" Izaya se odmlčel. V duchu si musel připomenout, že se nepřišel pohádat. "Navíc je to tvoje vina, že se nedokážu soustředit."

"Ale podívejme se, tak teď už je to moje vina." Shizuo zakroutil hlavou. "A čímpak jsem si to zasloužil?"

Informátor ho chvíli mlčky pozoroval. Ten tón, se kterým na něj Shizuo mluvil, ho začal vytáčet. "Moc dobře víš, o čem mluvím... Řekněme však, že náš společný čas přinesl Karisawě ovoce..."

"Přestaň. Chápu, o co ti jde, ale tohle prostě nejde..."

"Nejde? Proč ne, když to předtím šlo?" skočil mu do řeči Izaya. Už se nestaral o to, jak divně zněl. Tohle nebyl typický manipulátor Orihara, ale obyčejný smrtelník, který se bál, že někoho důležitého ztratí. 

"Předtím byla jiná situace." odsekl Shizuo.

"A nešlo by to... alespoň zkusit?" Už při vyslovení otázky Izaya poznal, jak zvláštně to zní. On nikdy po nikom nic nežádal ani neprosil. Když něco chtěl, zařídil si to. Ale teď... Nemohl jen tak získat něco, po čem toužil. 

"Celty tvrdila, že si se změnil k lepšímu... Řekl bych spíš, že tvoje dokonalá maska se tak akorát rozbila." řekl Shizuo. "Co by jsi chtěl zkoušet? Zase bydlet spolu? Předstírat, jak moc zamilovaný pár jsme? To ale nejde. Nejsem schopen s tebou dělat něco takového, když jsem při smyslech."

V Izayově hrudi se opět probudil ten bolestivý tlak, který začal růst. 

"Vzpomněl jsem si, Izayo. Vzpomněl jsem si úplně na všechno. Pamatuji si všechno, co si mi kdy udělal. Zkazil jsi toho příliš a já nejsem schopen ti kdy odpustit." 

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya vykročil k Shizuovi, ale ten ho jediným gestem ruky zastavil. 

"Neodpustím ti nic z toho, co jsi udělal... Můžu ti však slíbit, že až se zase ukážeš v Ikebukuru, nezabiju tě."

Informátorův výraz se změnil na překvapený. Co to povídá? On Izaya vlastně nikdy nechápal Shizuovu logiku. 

"Nebudeš si muset dělat starosti, že by odněkud přiletěla značka či automat. Nehodlám tě už nahánět, za coč můžeš poděkovat Celty, ale..."

"Nepokračuj!" vyhrkl náhle Izaya. Proč musí být všude to zasrané Ale?! 

"Iz..."

"Prosím, Shizu-chan." zajíkl se Izaya. Měl co dělat, aby se netřásl. "Je mi jasné, že nedostanu odpštění za moje předchozí činnosti a vlastně o něj ani nežádám... Jen tě prosím, nedělej to." Informátor netušil, co přesně má Shizuo na jazyku, ale nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že to nebude nic pěkného. 

Shizuo mlčel. Pozoroval černovláska, který nedokázal poznat, na co blonďák myslí.

"Jde... jde o to, že..." Izaya tu větu dával pracně dohromady. "... přestal jsem tě nenávidět... Vlastně... vlastně jsem se..."

Dál už Izaya pokračovat nemohl, jelikož k němu Shizuo přiskočil a popadl ho pevně za tvář. Dlaní mu zakrýval ústa, takže se zbytek věty změnil v tiché zahučení.

"Ať tě ani nenapadne něco takového vyslovit." zavrčel Shizuo. Byl naštvaný, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly potlačovaný strach. Nebo bolest? Izaya, který se nemohl dostat ze sevření, si nebyl jistý.

"Poslouchej mě dobře, Izayo." začal opět Shizuo. Izaya se chtěl dostat pryč z jeho ruk, ale Shizuo ho držel, dokud nedomluvil. "Nebudu tě nahánět a řvát tvé jméno. Přístup do Ikebukura máš opět bezpečný, řekněme..."

Informátor začal prudce vrtět hlavou, jenže Shizuo toho nedbal a pokračoval. 

"... Je to hlavně díky Celty a tomu, co mi řekla..." blonďák zaváhal. "... a taky krom jiného si pamatuji i vše z toho, když jsme spolu žili, což na to má taky trochu vliv." 

Izaya stuhl, jelikož v tom okamžiku Shizuův výraz ztvrdl. 

"Ale zapamatuj si jednu věc, my dva nikdy nemůžeme být ani přátelé, natož něco víc."

V tu chvíli bylo možno slyšet jak Izayovi puklo srdce. Do očí se mu hrnuly slzy, ale zatím je úspěšně potlačoval. 

"A není nic, co by to mohlo změnit... Sbohem, Orihara-san." řekl Shizuo tiše, než Izayu pustil a poté bez dalších slov odešel.

Informátor zíral zaslzenýma očima na blonďákova záda. Chtěl se za ním rozběhnout a zastavit ho. Chtěl křičet jeho jméno, ať stojí a svůj názor změní! Izaya chtěl ječet, řvát, něco rozbít... Bylo toho víc, co by v tu chvíli nejraději udělal, ale jediné, k čemu se zmohl bylo nic. Jen tam tak stál a zíral před sebe. Shizuo už byl však pryč. 

Izayovi se po tváři začaly kutálet slzy. "Shi..." zbytek jména se ztratil v zakňučení. Izaya se rozhlédl, zatímco si utíral slzy. Nerozhléžel se proto, aby zjistil, zda ho někdo viděl, ale proto, že by tu mohli být kamery. Tohle všechno totiž musí být jen nějaký blbý vtip! 

Jenže nic. Nikde nikdo. Vždy zalidněné ulice Ikebukura zely prázdnotou. 

Informátor se opět podíval směrem, kterým odešel Shizuo. Nic neočekával, ale zklamalo ho, že tam bloonďák nestojí. 

Trvalo alespoň půl hodiny, než se doklopýtal k cestě, kde si chytil taxi. Byl čas se vátit domů a přitulit se k plyšákovi. Nic jiného Izaya už neměl. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**O měsíc později**

 

Informátor Izaya Orihara, také známý jako Ďábel z Shinjuka, byl vždy dobrý ve své práci. Byl špička mezi všemi, proto byl často vyhledáván. 

No a nyní to dotáhl k dokonalosti. Věděl vše o lidech z Ikebukura, Shinjuka a vlastně i okolních částí Tokya. A pokud někdo dobře zaplatil, podal i informace o někom, kdo vůbec nežije v Japonsku či Asii. Byl prostě perfektní informátor, nikdo od něj neodešel bez odpovědi. 

Důvod byl jednoduchý, pracoval. Nedělal nic jiného, jen pracoval a pracoval. Byl v tomhle dokonce horší, jak workoholici. Kvůli práci si dokonce nenašel ani čas na své hry s lidmi. Prostě na to neměl čas. Netrápilo ho to však, ostatně ani nikdo jiný si nestěžuje.

Přestože zakázky se hrnuly v mnohem větším počtu, než kdysi, Namie zjistila, že ji to nudí. Ne, že by neměla co dělat, ale v práci ji něco chybělo. Už to prostě nebylo jako dřív.

Izaya byl schopen se postarat o příchozí zakázku do tří dnů, což předtí nedělal. Akceptoval všechny, nehledě na důležitost nebo jejich primitivnost. Bral je postupně a do posledního puntíku je splnil. 

Namie zjistila, krom toho teda, že se nudí, že začala mít obavy. Nikdy se o Izayu nezajímala, ale nyní se o něj bála. Trvalo ji dlouho, než si to přiznala. 

Chodila do práce stále stejně pravidelně a jají náplň se nezměnila. Plnila úkoly, které ji Izaya přeposlal do emailu, aby mu je vypracované mohla zase poslat zpátky. Plnila i drobné úkoly, které z informátora občas vypadly. A samozřejmě stále mu vařila. 

Jenomže Izaya přestal tak moc jíst. Mnohdy ani nesnědl nic z toho, co Namie donesla. Byl příliš zahleděn do práce. I přes Namiino naléhání byl schopen nejíst i několik dní. 

 

Namie se zhluboka nadechla, jak se snažila zahnat myšlenky. Opět přemýšlela nad Izayou a tím, jak mu pomoct. Protože pomoc bylo to, co ten idiot potřebuje.

"Tsk!" uteklo Namie ze rtů. V poslední době myslela na Izayovo dobro mnohem častěji, než na milovaného bratříčka a to ji pěkně vytáčelo. 

Trhla sebou, když konvice cvakla. Zalila šálek čaje a poté s ním odešla z kuchyně. 

Starostlivě se zamračila při pohledu na Izayu. Krom jídla vynechával i spánek a veškerý pohyb. S tím byly i spojené rehabilitace, na která přestal chodit. Vlastně přestal opuštět byt a nedostatek pravidelného pohybu způsobilo, že se vrátil na vozíček. Naučil se samostatnosti i odmítal jakoukoliv pomoc.   
Nevadilo mu, že má ložnici nahoře, stejně spal jen minimálně a to s hlavou složenou na stole. A pokud šlo o koupel, naučil se sám bez pomoci dostat do vany. 

Namie položila šálek horkého čaje vedle druhého nedotčeného. "Zase jsi se toho nedotkl." řekl podrážděně. 

"Hmm." pokrčil rameny Izaya, aniž by přestal pracovat. Stále jen ťukal do klávesnice, což Namie dokázalo pěkně vytočit.

"Tsk!" Namie sebrala šálek studeného čaje a vrátila se do kuchyně. Zůstala zapřená o kuchňskou linku, zatímco se snažila něco vymyslet. Bylo ji jasné, že dokud se Izayův stav nezlepší, nebude schopna se soustředit na důležitější věci. Jako například na Seijiho. 

Už onehdy ji napadlo sehnat Shizuu a přemluvit ho... Netušila k čemu, ale očividně on byl důvod, proč se Izaya upnul k práci. Jenomže, když do telefonu zmínila Izayovo jméno, Shizuo ji to položil. A z bezpečnostních důvodů s ním odmítala o Izayovi mluvit osobně. 

Namie si povzdechla a usadila se na židli. Co ale slyšela bylo, že ani Ikebukurské monstrum není, co býval předtím. Myšlenkami jinde většinu času, bez jakýchkoliv incidentů... Namie si byla jistá, že oba potřebují pomoc. 

"Víc už se to podělat nemůže." prohodila Namie, zatímco vytáhla mobil a začala v něm hledat Shizuovo číslo. Naděje je malá, ale je. Opravdu doufala, že ji to nepoloží, když pochopí o co ji vlastně jde. Ale třeba tu pozvánku na oběd neodmítne...

 


End file.
